I'll Stand By Your Side
by DeathDragon130
Summary: A old friend of Ichigo's returns to Karakura Town and not only that she is the daughter of famous musician and singer. She carries a dark secret that only Ichigo seems to know about. How will everyone react when her secret is out and what about his hollow
1. Chapter 1

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 1:

"Ichigo! Come look it's Hiromi on the TV!" Yuzu called as her older brother was walking into the hallway.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo replied as he hurried to where his younger sister was. Ichigo stared at the TV realizing that his childhood friend and though he wouldn't admit even to himself his first crush.

He remembered that she had to leave because her father was a famous musician and her mother was a famous singer so she had to move around a lot. That was over a good couple of years ago and he was her only true friend. Ichigo was still able to write her every now and again, but thought maybe she had forgotten him.

Until recently he had received a letter from her, it seemed that fate was cruel to him since he couldn't read it in peace without anyone asking question about who it was. There was a reason she really didn't know anybody, but him and it was a secret that only Hiromi and he shared.

He now could see Hiromi on the TV play a classic on the piano called Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Von Beethoven. Ichigo remembered how he would go over to her house and listen to play.

Hiromi now had her hair down and she was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress with black high heels that seemed to have a ribbon wrapped around her ankles and also her red cross choker that had a dark blue gem in it. Hiromi had her eyes closed as she played and as she gets to the end of the piece her eyes opened to reveal light shining brown eyes.

Ichigo couldn't help, but smile at the thought of the Hiromi being able to accomplish her dream.

"ICHIGO!" his dad yelled before high kicking him over the couch.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ichigo yelled as he got into his dad's face.

"Well son you dropped your guard and here is a another letter from Hiromi addressed to you." His dad put the letter into his face. Ichigo growled before snatching it from his father before he realized that he was late for school.

"DAMN IT I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of his home with his bag.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on his side today when as he was turning the corner he crashed into some one. Ichigo was fixing to yell at the person when he realized that he had run into his childhood friend.

"Hiromi?" He asked shocked however his face turned instantly red when he noticed that he was lying in between her legs and her shirt rose to show her well toned stomach. Ichigo then helped her up.

"Hey Ichigo, how have you been?" Hiromi asked smiling dusting off her school uniform picking up her school bag.

"Good. Wait, are you going to be going to our school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep… And it's been awhile so you think you can show me where the school was at."

"Sure." Ichigo replied grinning.

(Arriving at school)

Hiromi looked at her schedule she noticed that she and Ichigo had the same class. As they both entered the classroom together, suddenly Ichigo was knocked to the ground by what appeared to be an eraser.

"ICHIGO YOUR LATE!" the teacher yelled at him. Before Ichigo could comment Hiromi beat him to it.

"Um…Ochi Sensei, Ichigo was showing me around the school." Hiromi said smiling slightly.

"Hmm…Alright, Ichigo you should thank your new girlfriend that you are excused. " Ochi sensei said smirking.

Ichigo then jumped to his feet and yelled," SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S JUST AN OLD FRIEND!"

The teacher ignored Ichigo and walked up to Hiromi and said," Well class we have a new student please tell us about yourself."

Hiromi nodded before heading to the front of the class room and Ichigo stalked over to his seat. Hiromi then began to "Okay… My name is Hiromi Hiroshima…"

The whole class gasped and a boy jumped out his seat and pointed to her and said," You're the daughter of Hina Hiroshima the famous singer and Takashi Hiroshima the famous musician!"

Hiromi smiled and replied, "Yes I am… I am working on becoming just like them."

"Well then Hiromi please take a seat next to Ichigo." Ochi said as she pointed to the empty seat.

Hiromi sat next to Ichigo looking over at him and smiled. Ichigo smiled back before turning away with a slight pink on his cheeks.

(Lunch)

Ichigo had invited her to sit with him and his friends during the lunch break. They both headed to the roof where she saw a large group of people were sitting and talking to each other when they stopped and looked at her.

"Hey guys, This Hiromi Hiroshima, an old childhood friend of mine…" Ichigo said, but was soon interrupted by Tatsuki and Orihime.

"HIROMI!" Orihime yelled before pulling her into her famous bear hug.

Hiromi smiled and hugged Orihime back and said," It's nice to see you both too. Orihime and Tatsuki."

Orihime let her go and Tatsuki then pulled her in for a gentler hug than the one that Orihime gave her.

"Heh, I forgot you met Tatsuki and Orihime when we kids too." Ichigo said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright Ichigo. Tell me who your other friends are." Hiromi said smiling after she and Tatsuki let go of each other.

"Alright the guy with the red hair is Renji Abarai, The short white haired, one next to him is Toshiro Hitsugaya, The woman next to him is Rangiku Matsumoto, The other one is Rukia Kuchiki, the bold one is Ikkaku Madarame, The other guy behind him is Yumichika Ayasegawa, Then the one with the glasses is Uryu Ishida and the last one is Yasutora Sado, but we just call him Chad." Ichigo said as her thought he was done introducing everyone when suddenly the door busted open and two more males came in.

Ichigo fell forward when the door connected to his head. He managed to catch himself from falling onto the ground instead her couched onto the ground holding his head in pain.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Both Hiromi and Orihime asked simultaneously.

"Yeah I am fine." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hey Ichigo is this hot chick we meet from the classroom?" The boy asked.

Hiromi blushed slightly at being called hot since she was never really commented on how she looked.

"Hiromi this is Keigo Asano and the other is Mizuiro Kojima." Ichigo replied as he went to go sit down.

Hiromi the turned and said to them," It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too." Rukia said getting up and curtsying in front or her.

Hiromi then did the same to her.

"So tell us how you met this Moron?" Ikkaku asked as looked at her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MARON, BALDY?" Ichigo yelled as he got up and got into Ikkaku's face.

"What did you call me?" Ikkaku growled back at him. Hirmoi laughed at this; suddenly the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

(After School)

As Hiromi walked over to the schools gates and noticed that Ichigo was standing there.

"Hey Ichigo!" Hiromi called out to him.

"Hey." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo I have been meaning to ask you, but you have been out of class so much that I had to wait. Anyway would mind helping my practice for my upcoming concert?" Hiromi asked.

"Umm…I don't think I can sing all that well Hiromi…" Ichigo replied however he changed his mind when he saw pulling out the puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine…I can't believe that you did that. So what do you need my help with?" Ichigo asked.

" I am doing a duet with another singer and was wondering if you could help me." Hiromi replied.

"What's the song called?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see come on!" Hiromi replied as she took Ichigo's hand and began to drag him to her house that was down the road from the school.

They arrived at Hiromi's house and Ichigo noticed that there were no cars.

"Hey, Hiromi where are your parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh today is there anniversary so my dad took my mother out for dinner and a movie." Hiromi replied as they removed their shoes and entered the house. Hiromi then showed her to where she practiced.

They entered the room and in the room there was nothing, but a piano in the center.

"Do you remember the song we used to sing together?" Hiromi asked Ichigo.

He looked at her before he nodded and smiled before replying," Yeah… I remember."

"Let's sing together like we used to. Do you still remember it Ichi?" Hiromi asked teasingly.

Ichigo smirked and replied," Of course."

Hiromi smiled and then they both went to the piano bench were Hiromi then began to play the piano as before asking," Ready?"

Ichigo nodded before they Hiromi began to play the tune on the piano.

_**(I want to spend my lifetime loving you – Marc Anthony and Ina Arena)**_

_**(Ichigo)**_

_**Moon so bright**_

_**Night so fine**_

_**Keep your heart here with mine**_

_**Life's a dream, we are dreaming**_

_**(Hiromi)**_

_**Race the moon**_

_**Catch the wind**_

_**Ride the night to the end**_

_**Seize the day, Stand up for the light**_

_**(Both)**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**(Ichigo)**_

_**Heroes rise, Heroes fall**_

_**Rise again, win it all**_

_**(Hiromi)**_

_**In your heart,**_

_**Can't you feel the glory?**_

_**Through our joy, through our pain**_

_**(Both)**_

_**We can move worlds again**_

_**Take my hand, dance with me**_

_**(Ichigo:**_

_**Dance with me)**_

_**(Both)**_

_**I want spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**(Hiromi:**_

_**OOOOO… Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**_

_**(Ichigo:**_

_**Oh… Oh…Oh…)**_

_**(Ichigo)**_

_**Though we know we will never come again**_

_**Where there is love…**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Life begins**_

_**Over and Over again**_

_**Save the night**_

_**Save the day**_

_**Save the love, come what may**_

_**Love is worth everything we pay**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my life time loving you**_

_**(Ichigo:**_

_**Loving you, yeah)**_

_**(Hiromi:**_

_**Ohhh….Yeah)**_

After the song was done both of them looked at each other and smiled before Ichigo said," See I told I still remember."

"Yeah you proved me wrong yet again Ichigo." Hiromi replied with a smile.

"Well I better get going I have to be home by seven or else the old man will start pissing me off." Ichigo growled.

Hiromi smiled and lead him to the door both before saying good bye to one another. Soon after Ichigo got home he managed to fend off his dad before heading to bed. He had a feeling that tomorrow will be another long day before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 2: (Crossover with Rosario Vamprie)

The next day Hiromi didn't show up at school. Ichigo was wondering why when he remembered that Hiromi had an upcoming concert and that she was going to sing. As soon as the school ended Ichigo quickly rushed out the school and headed to Hiromi's house.

Ichigo knocked on the door and when it opened Hiromi stood there.

"Hi Ichigo, What's up?" Hiromi asked.

"Hey. Why weren't you at school?" Ichigo asked as Hiromi moved to the side and let him in.

"Practicing my concert is going to be here in the center of town and it's this afternoon." Hiromi replied.

"So what songs will you be singing?" Ichigo asked as he followed her to the piano room.

"I am going to sing Girl's On Top." Hiromi replied.

"Girls On…." Ichigo instantly stopped before turning red.

Hiromi couldn't help, but laugh before hugging Ichigo.

"Ichigo it's not that serious. If you want I can change what I am going to be singing."

"Please. Sing Evacuate the Dance Floor or something anything, but that." Ichigo replied before giving her a hug back.

"Alright I'll sing Evacuate the Dance Floor just for you Ichigo." Hiromi said giving a smile.

_**(Evacuate The Dance Floor – Cascada)**_

_**Turn up the music **_

_**Let's get out on the floor **_

_**I like to move it **_

_**Come and give me some more **_

_**Watch me getting physical, out of control **_

_**There's people watching me **_

_**I never miss a beat **_

_**Steal the night **_

_**Kill the lights **_

_**Feel it under your skin **_

_**Time is right **_

_**Keep it tight **_

_**Cos it's pulling you in **_

_**Wrap it up **_

_**Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose **_

_**(Feels like an overdose) **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **_

_**My body's aching **_

_**System overload **_

_**Temperature's rising **_

_**I'm about to explode **_

_**Watch me I'm intoxicated **_

_**Taking the show **_

_**It's got me hypnotized **_

_**Everybody step aside **_

_**Steal the night **_

_**Kill the lights **_

_**Feel it under your skin **_

_**Time is right **_

_**Keep it tight **_

_**Cos it's pulling you in **_

_**Wrap it up **_

_**Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose **_

_**(Feels like an overdose) **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **_

_**Come on and evacuate **_

_**Feel the club is heating up **_

_**Move on and accelerate **_

_**Push it to the top **_

_**Come on and evacuate **_

_**Feel the club is heating up **_

_**Move on and accelerate **_

_**You don't have to be afraid **_

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track **_

_**That got everybody in the club going mad **_

_**So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall **_

_**And just shake that thang **_

_**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby **_

_**Let me see you work that thing **_

_**Now drop it down low, low **_

_**Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**I'm infected by the sound **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor **_

_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound **_

_**(Everybody in the club!) **_

_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me **_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**_

"That was awesome Hiromi." Ichigo stated with wide eyes. Hiromi looked at him before smiling widely.

"Glad you liked it Ichigo. Oh, here before I forget I wanted to invite you and all your friends to watch me Ichigo." Hiromi replied before clapping her hands together.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea Hiromi." Ichigo replied back smiling.

"Great my concert begins at 12:00 pm. Think you can round everyone together by then?" Hiromi asked Ichigo with her hands still together.

"Yeah I'll get them now so we aren't late. Rukia and the girls take awhile to get ready." Ichigo sighs.

Hiromi chuckled before nodding as she lead Ichigo to the door they said their good-byes before he headed off to get his friends. Hiromi heard her phone began to ring and when she answered she instantly recognized the voice.

"Hey Hiromi - sama, It's me Moka. You ready we are all set up here and waiting for you." Moka replied through the phone.

"Alright I am on my way. Don't kill Kurumu or Mizore before I get there, kay." Hiromi replied with a giggle.

"Hiromi! I would never do that to my friends." Moka exclaimed.

"I know I am and tell Ruby too kay." Hiromi said before she and Moka said their good byes and hung up the phone.

Hiromi quickly headed to her room and changed into a black skirt with a black sleeveless shirt that had a V cut that went down to her belly button and black high-heel boots. Hiromi then headed out the door and walked over to the center of the town.

"Hiromi!" Moka called out to her as she ran toward her. Moka had long pink hair and light green eyes. She wore the same thing that Hiromi was wearing, but in red.

"We all set?" Hiromi asked Moka. When Moka nodded yes, they went to where the other girls were. Kurumu had light blue hair that was pinned back in a high ponytail and had light purple eyes. She wore a light blue outfit like Hiromis' and Moka's. The other two wore the same out fit, but they were purple and green. Mizore had short had purple hair that stopped at her ears while the front of her hair was a little longer and had bluish green eyes and always had a sucker in her mouth.

Last was Ruby she had dark brown hair that was in two ponytails, but the rest of her hair hung down and her eyes were golden.

"Yeah now is my chance to impress Tsukune." Kurumu exclaimed.

"Now ladies we are here to have fun okay. Besides I invited Ichigo and his friends to watch." Hiromi said smiling.

"You really like Ichigo don't you Hiromi-sama?" Moka asked innocently.

All the girls looked at her with smiled on their faces. Hiromi could feel her face start to go red.

"Um…. Err…. maybe…" She stated weakly. Before the girls could interrogate Hiromi further they were called to the stage.

As they got onto the stage Hiromi looked into the crowed and spotted Ichigo and his friends. Hiromi smiled and waved at them.

"Wow he's hot." Kurumu said with a smile.

Hiromi turned slightly red before replying," Can we get ready please?"

Kurumu laughed before heading over to her place. Hiromi knew this would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll stand by your side: Chapter 3:

"You ready now Hiromi-sama?" Moka asked noticing that Hiromi was slightly nervous.

Hiromi looked at Moka before smiling and nodding her head. She then headed to where the mike was when she grabbed it the people began to cheer.

"HOW'S EVERYONE!" She yelled into the mike. When she heard the audience began to cheer she smiled.

"HERE WE GO!" Hiromi yelled smiling before she began to sing:

_**(Naturally – Selena Gomez)**_

_**How you choose to express yourself**_

_**It's all your own and I can tell**_

_**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**You follow what you feel inside**_

_**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**_

_**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**And it takes my breath away**_

_**What you do, so naturally**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are**_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**When you're with me, baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it come naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_**You have a way of moving me**_

_**A force of nature, your energy**_

_**It comes naturally (You know it does)**_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Mmmm yeah**_

_**And it takes my breath away (Every time)**_

_**What you do, so naturally**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are**_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, everything comes naturally**_

_**When you with me baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

_**When we collide, sparks fly**_

_**When you look into my eyes, it takes my breath away**_

_**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**_

_**And I love the way you know who you are**_

_**And to me it's exciting**_

_**When you know it's meant to be**_

_**Everything comes naturally, everything comes naturally**_

_**When you with me baby**_

_**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**_

_**Bay bay baby**_

Once the song was over Hiromi took a deep breath before she talked into the mike," YOU GUYS WANT MORE!"

When the crowd cheered in agreement she smiled before she could sing her next song Kurumu quickly said," Sing Tick Tock."

"Wha… Why?" Hiromi sputtered away from the mike so people couldn't hear them.

"Because that song brings out the sexy side of you, now sing it!" Kurumu said smiling.

"Oh…Okay." Hiromi replied blushing.

"OKAY HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Hiromi yelled into the crowd before she began to sing:

_**(Ke$ha – Tick Tock)**_

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what's up girl?)**_

_**Grab my glasses, I'm out of the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's Go)**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

'_**Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**_

_**I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)**_

_**Trying on all our clothes (clothes)**_

_**Boys blowin up our phones (phones)**_

_**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**_

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**_

_**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they here we got swagger**_

_**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk (crunk)**_

_**Boy's tryin to touch my junk (junk)**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk (drunk)**_

_**Now, now, we go until they kick us out (out)**_

_**Or the police shut us down (down)**_

_**Police shut us down (down)**_

_**Po-po shut us**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**_

'_**Till we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick Tock on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no**_

"YA'LL LIKE THAT ONE?" Hiromi yelled into the crowd that was cheering. Hiromi then took the time to look at Ichigo and his friends when she noticed that Ichigo had a surprised look on his face with a light blush on his face. Hiromi couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and smiled brightly.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo couldn't help, but looked surprised at Hiromi's song choice and the lyrics didn't help the taunting that he was receiving from the other soul reapers present.

"Wow! Ichigo I didn't know your girlfriend could move like that she must be cat in bed." A female voice said from behind him.

Ichigo quickly turned around to see Yoruichi standing there looking awed at Hiromi.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ichigo growled blushing at the comment that she had made.

"Calm down Ichigo. I heard from Renji that a friend of yours was very well known and so I came to investigate." Yoruichi replied smirking.

Ichigo made a mental note to kill Renji later. He then turned back to look at Hiromi just as she turned to look at him. As soon as their eyes connected he couldn't help the feeling of his heart beating fast every time he looked at here. When she smiled at him he couldn't help, but smile back.

(With Hiromi)

"It looks like he won't be hard for you to seduce into your bedroom." Kurumu said coyly.

Hiromi blushed brightly before turning to her and shaking her head.

"Calm down I am only teasing you. If only Tsukune-kun were that easy…" Kurumu trailed out. When she suddenly seemed to have gotten an idea and took the mike from Hiromi.

"HEY GUYS! TODAY IS ONE OF YOUR GUY'S LUCKY DAY TO GAT A CHANCE TO SING A SONG WITH THE LOVELY HIROMI! I WILL CLOSE MY EYES AND CHOOSE ONE OF YOU LUCKY PEOPLE!" Kurumu yelled into the mike.

Before Hiromi could stop her Kurumu closed her eyes and then pointed directly at Ichigo.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A LUCKY WINNER!" Kurumu said smiling as Moka and Mizore walked from the stage and went over to Ichigo and began to drag him onto the stage.

"I'm sorry Ichigo if I had known she was going to do this I would've stopped her sooner." Hiromi said apologetically.

"It's alright…though I don't think I'll be that good." Ichigo replied as a blush began to stain his cheeks.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ichigo-san. Hiromi talks about you a lot. She says you are really good at the electric guitar." Moka said as she walked up to him and handed a black electric guitar with red flames on it.

"Yeah…I played a little." Ichigo replied grabbing it before looking Hiromi who was looking extremely nervous with a deep red blush staining her cheeks.

"Good because we are going to play Hero and then you are going to play the guitar for the song From Zero to Hero." Ruby stated smiling.

Before Ichigo or Hiromi could protest they heard three male voices yelling at Ichigo. When he turned to see who it was and to his utter embarrassment it was Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"HEY ICHIGO DON'T FALL OFF THE STAGE!" Renji called out.

"I HOPE YOU FAIL BEAUTIFULLY!" Yumichika yelled.

"ICHIGO GET OFF THE STAGE YOU CAN'T SING WORTH SHIT!" Ikkaku yelled.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger before turning to them and asked," Which one, are we doing first?"

Hiromi couldn't help, but giggle lightly.

"Hero, first." Kurumu said smirking.

Both Ichigo and Hiromi nodded before she walked up to her mike and Ichigo walked up to the mike that was set up for him.

Hiromi looked at Ichigo who was quickly fixing up his guitar and looked at her before nodding he then began to play the guitar and began to sing:

_**(Skillet – Hero)**_

_**Ichigo: I'm just a step away**_

_**I'm just a breath away**_

_**Losin my faith today…**_

_**Hiromi: (Fallin off the edge today)**_

_**Ichigo: I'm just a man**_

_**Not Superhuman**_

_**Hiromi: (I'm not superhuman)**_

_**Ichigo: Someone save me from the hate**_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**Hiromi: (Falling from my faith today)**_

_**Ichigo: Just another step from the edge**_

_**Just another day in the world we live**_

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**Hiromi: Save me now**_

_**Ichigo: I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me**_

_**Hiromi: (Just in time)**_

_**Ichigo: I gotta fight today**_

_**To live another day**_

_**Speakin my mind today**_

_**Hiromi: (My voice will be heard today)**_

_**Ichigo: I gotta make a stand**_

_**But I am just a man**_

_**Hiromi: (I am not superhuman)**_

_**Ichigo: My voice will be heard today**_

_**It's just another war**_

_**Just another family torn**_

_**Hiromi: (My voice will be heard today)**_

_**Ichigo: It's just another kill**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**I need a hero to save me now**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**Hiromi: (Save me now)**_

_**Ichigo: I need a hero to save my life**_

_**A hero'll save me**_

_**Hiromi: (Just in time)**_

_**Ichigo: I need a hero to save my life**_

_**(A Hero)**_

_**Just in time!**_

_**Save me just in time**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survive we're in the fight of our lives**_

_**Hiromi: (And we're not ready to die)**_

_**Ichigo: Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

_**I've got a hero**_

_**Hiromi: (I've got a hero)**_

_**Ichigo: Livin in me**_

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight**_

_**Hiromi: (I will be ready to die)**_

_**Ichigo: A hero's not afraid to give his life**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Once Ichigo stopped singing people were applauding him and Hiromi. Ichigo looked to where Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing and smirked when he saw their jaws dropped in surprise at his prowess.

"That was really good Ichigo." Hiromi said smiling as she turned to Ichigo.

"Naw not really… it helped that there was a beautiful girl standing next to me though." Ichigo replied with a light blush on his cheeks.

Hiromi smiled before walking over to Ichigo and placed a peck on his cheek which caused them redden. Ichigo then noticed the blush that had then graced its way onto her cheeks as well.

"Well now that was just so cute." Kurume said smiling wickedly.

"We should head into the next song then I demand that you both sing I'll want to spend my life time loving you." Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest.

Hiromi laughed lightly before turning to Ichigo and asked," You ready?"

Ichigo couldn't help, but smile at her nodding in response.

Hiromi then turned to the crowed and yelled out," LET'S GET THIS PARTY REALLY STARTED!"

Ichigo the grinned before he began to play the guitar and Hiromi began to sing:

_**(Sarah Conner – From Zero to Hero)**_

_**Baby, now I'm gonna get my message to you**_

_**And I hope that you believe in it too**_

_**It maybe take some time**_

_**But all that's in your mind**_

_**You can make it come true**_

_**And it's crazy**_

_**That the people wait for someone **_

_**Who is strong**_

_**Even though they could do it on their own**_

'_**Cause every one of us**_

_**Has a hero in his heart**_

_**So this your time**_

_**You can take it**_

_**And love is no crime you should make it**_

_**Whenever you feel you gotta go**_

_**Deep inside your soul**_

_**From Zero to Hero**_

_**So this is your life**_

_**You can live it**_

_**And if you feel love**_

_**Just go out and give it**_

_**Whenever you feel you gotta go**_

_**Deep inside your soul**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**Maybe you've been falling deep in love with a girl**_

_**You're so happy, you wanna tell the whole world**_

_**You better wait awhile**_

_**Until you maker her smile**_

_**And you know she loves you too**_

_**Don't be lazy, gotta prove to her your love is so strong**_

_**And without her all you do is just wrong**_

_**She will be loving you **_

_**For the hero in your heart**_

_**So this your time**_

_**You can take it**_

_**And love is no crime**_

_**You should make it**_

_**Whenever you know you gotta go**_

_**From deep inside your soul**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**So this you life**_

_**You can live it**_

_**And if you feel love**_

_**Just go out and give it**_

_**Whenever you know you gotta go**_

_**From deep inside your soul**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**Take chances your baby**_

_**You can make it through**_

_**From a zero to a hero**_

_**Just follow you soul**_

_**So this your time**_

_**This is your time you can take it your time**_

_**Love ain't no crime**_

_**So you should make it**_

_**This is your life and you'll be living it**_

_**This is your digging it**_

_**This is your time**_

_**You can take it**_

_**And love is no crime**_

_**You should make it**_

_**Whenever you feel you gotta go**_

_**Deep inside your soul**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**So this is your life**_

_**You can live it**_

_**And if you feel love**_

_**Just go out and give it**_

_**Whenever you know you gotta go**_

_**Deep inside your soul**_

_**From zero to hero**_

_**Wins a girls heart**_

Hiromi panted after that song," That was the longest song I sung…" She muttered.

Ichigo heard her and chuckled slightly.

Hiromi looked at Ichigo smiling before Mizore came over to her and asked," Can I make a request before the finally?"

When Hiromi nodded Mizore leaned over to Hiromi's ear and whispered the son into her ear.

Ichigo noticed that Hiromi turned bright red when Mizore leaned away, but she nodded to Mizore before walking over to Ichigo.

"Umm….Mizore wants me to sing a song called Tap That…do you know the song?" Hiromi said still red.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed turning red in the process.

"I know, but she is a friend… can you play it for me please?" Hiromi asked shyly.

Ichigo muttered out a "fine" before turning back to the crowd. Hiromi smiled before she turned to the crowd and smiled before beginning her song:

_**(Tap That – Megan McCauley)**_

_**Oh snap, look at that, there you go,**_

_**Where you at, slow it down baby,**_

_**We should go crazy, tempt you**_

_**Tease you, anything you want to do**_

_**I'll give it you just how you like it boy**_

_**Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to**_

_**Fill my cup, that's what we came to do.**_

_**I'm the boss, keep that in your head,**_

_**Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you.**_

_**I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,**_

_**Your never gonna get away from me**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that, **_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**Come over here and play with me,**_

_**Let me be your dirty fantasy.**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Head to toe priceless,**_

_**My diamonds flawless,**_

_**Kiss the ring show me,**_

_**I'm the one and only,**_

'_**Cause in a few,**_

_**I'm gonna show ya some-thin,**_

_**New baby.**_

_**And we can do what you really want to do.**_

_**Don't play dumb,**_

_**You know you wanted to,**_

_**Fill my cup,**_

_**That's what we came to do,**_

_**I'm the boss, keep that in your head**_

_**Don't forget I'm gonna get you.**_

_**I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,**_

_**Your never gonna get away from me**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**Come over here and play with me,**_

_**Let me be you dirty fantasy**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**I'm gonna get you**_

_**I know you wanna talk to me,**_

_**Just tell me what you wanna see,**_

_**And maybe we could something,**_

_**That sometimes leads to other things.**_

_**And yeah I kinda want that,**_

_**Show me all about that,**_

_**Show me you got what it takes to come with me**_

_**And do it tonight.**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna get you**_

_**I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name**_

_**Your never gonna get away from me**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**Come over here and play with me,**_

_**Let me be your dirty fantasy.**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name**_

_**Your never gonna get away from me**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

_**Come over here and play with me,**_

_**Let me be your dirty fantasy**_

_**Yeah, I kind like that**_

_**I wanna tap that**_

_**You can bet I'm gonna get you**_

Hiromi finished the song with her face painted red and not only that the male audience clapped and wolf whistled at her. Which made her face even more red when she turned and looked over at Ichigo she noticed that his face was lightly red.

"You ready for the next song Ichi?" Hiromi asked timidly.

Ichigo turned and looked at her before nodding as took off the guitar and handed it Kurumu he headed over to where Hiromi was standing with his mike in hand.

"Ready, whenever you are." Ichigo replied.

"THANKS EVERYBODY YOU HAVE BEEN AN AWSOME AUDIENCE! THIS IS THE ENCORE I HOPE EVERYBODY LIKES IT!" Hiromi said before she looked at Ichigo smiling when he began to sing:

_**(I want to spend my life loving you – Marc Anthony and Tina Arena**_

_**Ichigo: Moon so bright, night so fine**_

_**Keep your heart here with mine**_

_**Life's a dream we are dreaming**_

_**Hiromi: Race the moon, catch the wind**_

_**Ride the night to the end**_

_**Seize the day, stand up for the light**_

_**Both: I want to spent my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**Ichigo: Heroes rise, heroes fall**_

_**Rise again, win it all**_

_**Hiromi: In your heart, can't you feel the glory**_

_**Through our joy, through our pain**_

_**Both: We can move worlds again**_

_**Take my hand, dance with me**_

_**(Ichigo: Dance with me)**_

_**I want to spend my life loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**Ichigo: Though we know we will never come again**_

_**Where there is love**_

_**Both: Life begins**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Save the night, save the day**_

_**Save the love, come what may**_

_**Love is worth everything we pay**_

_**I want spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**Ichigo: Loving you, Yeah**_

_**Hiromi: ooooo….yeah**_

Once the song ended the crowd went up into a roar as everybody took their bow Ichigo grabbed Hiromi's hand when he noticed a Hollow sitting near on top of a building. And quickly lead her out the back and headed the Urahara shop that was close by.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Hiromi asked worriedly.

Ichigo looked at Hiromi before he replied," I am taking you somewhere safe there was a Hollow nearby."

"Hollow? You mean the evil spirits you mentioned in you letters…" Hiromi asked fearfully.

When he nodded he quickly pulled her along until they reached the Urahara shop.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll stand by your side: Chapter 4:

They had arrived at the Urahara shop, as Ichigo opened the door he called out," Hey Hat and Clogs! I need to do something for me."

"Hey Ichigo, my who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you? Hello my name is Kisuke Urahara and you are?" He asked taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Urahara when he felt a small tug of hatred for the man. He quickly shook his head at the feeling before he quickly intervened and yelled," STOP FLIRTING WITH HER DAMMIT THERE IS A HOLLOW OUT THERE I NEED TO CARE OF!"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell Ichigo. Had I had known she was your girlfriend then I would have left her alone." Kisuke said smirking behind his fan as he saw an anger mark appear on his forehead.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AHHH! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Ichigo yelled as quickly ran out of the shop leaving a grinning Urahara and a crest fallen Hiromi.

*Dammit! What's wrong with me?* Ichigo thought bitterly.

He was confused at the way his heart tugged in bitter hatred as Urahara kissed Hiromi's hand.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered out loud to himself.

As soon as he saw the Hollow flying around the buildings he quickly ran into an ally and grabbed the badge that allowed him to leave his body.

Once he left he quickly jumped up to meet the hollow it turned toward him and began to hiss at him.

"Jeez why are all hollows so ugly?" he asked himself before pulling Zangetsu from his back.

When the hollow tried to strike him with its claw Ichigo blocked it before cutting up vertically. The hollow let out one last screech before disappearing. Ichigo knew that the others could deal with the any other hollows that were near Hiromi's friends. He then ran back to his body before proceeding to head back to Urahara's shop in a hurry.

Once he was near he threw the door open to see Tessai serving Hiromi some tea. Ichigo looked around and didn't see Urahara anywhere, causing Ichigo to sigh in relief.

"Wow Ichigo that was fast." Hiromi stated before she drank some of her tea.

"Yeah it was a pretty weak hollow. Where'd hat and clogs go?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he had to go do something and left." Hiromi replied smiling before she finished up her tea and gave her cup to Tessai.

Hiromi stood up and turned to Tessai and bowed saying," Thank you for the tea."

"It is not a problem." Tessai replied.

Hiromi stood straight up and turned to Ichigo before asking," Can we leave?"

Ichigo smiled before nodding his head and they left saying their good-byes to Tessai and told him to give their thanks to Urahara. As they headed to where the concert was when she heard her cell phone ring. Hiromi reached inside her shirt to see that it was Moka calling her.

"Hello." Hiromi said into the phone.

Ichigo was thankful that she didn't notice his extremely red face when he watched her pull her phone out of her shirt.

*_**What's the matter king? Feeling frustrated?* **_His inner hollow taunted.

Ichigo proceeded to ignore his hollow, but before he or his inner hollow could get into the argument Ichigo noticed that Hiromi had gotten off the phone much to his relief since didn't want to spend any time talking to his hollow.

"Well I guess I can head home since they have everything packed up and already back where it belongs." Hiromi giggled as they began to walk in the direction of her house.

Just as Hiromi was about to put away her phone it began to ring again.

Hiromi looked at her caller ID when she saw that it was her manager Nina Talihina.

"Hello." Hiromi said nervously.

"HIROMI WHO IS HE?" She yelled causing Hiromi to pull the phone away from her ear.

"H-He's a friend." Hiromi stuttered out her face going completely red out of embarrassment.

"HE'S PERFECT!" Nina screamed, again causing Hiromi to pull the cell away from her ear.

"F-For what?" She asked while peaking over at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall away from her. She could tell his shoulders were shaking trying to not to laugh at her.

"The two music videos that needed a male vocal," Nina said excitedly.

Hiromi's face went completely red again before replying," I-I-I d-d-d-don't think h-h-he'll do it…" Hiromi replied noticing that Ichigo had stopped laughing when he turned to see her face red again.

Ichigo had a large grin on his face which caused Hiromi to stick her tongue out at him. Ichigo chuckled lightly before he heard the woman Hiromi was talking to yell out," PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

Hiromi then stuttered out," B-b-but…."

"Put him on." Nina growled.

Hiromi sighed before handing Ichigo the phone which he took it cautiously.

"H-Hello." He said into the phone.

"Hi are you the young man that sung with my dear young star Hiromi?" the woman on the phone asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ichigo growled lightly.

"You got balls kid. The name's Nina Talihina I am the manger for Hiromi. I saw the way preformed I must say you got some talent. I have a proposition for you."

"I am not interested, alright." Ichigo said coldly.

"Not even when it has something to do with Hiromi." Nina said slyly.

Ichigo paused before a dark glare appeared on his features causing Hiromi to worry slightly.

"Look all you have to do is to do two music videos each of them has Hiromi in it. The first one will be of Hiromi dirty dancing with the male vocal that I have been looking for, hopefully it is you otherwise I'll have to look for someone else." Nina said thoughtfully.

Hiromi could see that the dark glare Ichigo wore grew even darker making her even more worried.

"Like hell you are. What is the second video?" Ichigo growled out.

"The second is of you and Hiromi singing together as well as dancing think you can handle it mr…" Nina said trialing off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated.

"Well then Mr. Kurosaki, see you tomorrow. Hiromi will know where to go so just follow her I will see tomorrow morning at 8 am. Don't worry about school I'll deal with them myself." Nina said before she hung up the phone.

Once she hung up the phone Ichigo closed Hiromi's phone and handed to her before saying," I'll do the music video with you tomorrow."

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Hiromi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." Ichigo replied turning his face away so Hiromi couldn't see the deep blush that was now rooted onto his face.

Ichigo then felt Hiromi giving him a bear hug, he couldn't help, but smile before giving her one back.

*What's going on with me?* Ichigo thought to when he felt the hatred in his heart just like with Urahara only this was to be someone dancing with Hiromi.

*_**I though you didn't get jealous king* **_Ichigo's inner hollow laughed.

*Jealous?* Ichigo replied confused.

*_**That's right. You hate the thought of someone else putting their hands on what is ours. You want her to think of only us, as she grinds her hips into ours.* **_His inner Hollow taunts.

*SHUT UP! THAT ISN'T TRUE!* Ichigo yells back angrily.

*_**It's only a matter of time king before you snap and when you do I'll be the one to sink my teeth into that smooth skin of hers.* **_Ichigo's inner hollow states before he leave Ichigo alone again.

"Thank you so much Ichigo. I know you probably don't want to do it, but thank you." Hiromi says happily not realizing that Ichigo was having problems with his inner hollow.

"No problem, besides it might make Rangiku and Yoruichi stop poking fun at me." Ichigo said blushing slightly.

"Why do they poke fun at you?" Hiromi asked innocently.

"Don't worry abou t it. Anyway, come on I need to get you home." Ichigo says before walking toward her house.

Once they arrived at the door Hiromi turned to Ichigo and said," Thank you Ichigo for today."

"It wasn't a problem besides I had fun today," Ichigo said grinning.

*Aww…He's so cute…whoa…where did that come from…* Hiromi though to herself before smiling back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Ichigo." Hiromi said before giving him another hug and entered her home.

Ichigo then turned to his house walking with a smile that he couldn't get off. Until he got home that is as soon as he stepped into the door his father tried to attack him, but Ichigo managed to kick him in the face before heading upstairs to his room and got ready for bed before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll stand by your side: Chapter 5:

Ichigo had awoken an hour early for some unknown reason. Ichigo turned his head to look over at his clock that on the stand next to his bed and it read 6:00 am. Ichigo groaned before getting up and got dressed quickly before opening his door and peered into the hall to see if the coast was clear when he didn't hear anybody he quickly exited his room and headed down into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

Ichigo quickly then headed out the house before his dad or sisters noticed that he was gone. Ichigo then headed over to Hiromi's house as he arrived at the front of the house he noticed that Hiromi was now leaving as well. Hiromi turned around to see Ichigo she smiled before running over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I am glad that you will be doing these music videos with me, Ichigo," Hiromi said as she pulled away from blushing slightly.

"It isn't a problem Hiromi. Shall we head out?" Ichigo asked scratching the back of his head.

Ichigo and Hiromi were wearing their school uniforms since they were planning on heading to school after words.

When they arrived at the studio Ichigo looked at it in awe Hiromi couldn't help, but giggle at Ichigo before leading him into the studio. Once they entered the room that the music videos were going to be shot in Ruby came up to them wearing short shorts and a weird short shirt and was covered in glitter.

"Hey Hiromi and Ichigo, everyone is ready of the first video. Ichigo since you don't know the lyrics we decided to have you sing them first so you can get how they go and start getting you ready for it," Ruby explained

"Alright sounds easy enough." Ichigo replied.

"Ruby is Ms. Nina here?" Hiromi asked.

"No she isn't she said she had to go to a meeting, but she hopes that we have fun with this." Ruby replied.

"Okay. Shall we get ready?" Hiromi asked looking at Ichigo smiling.

When Ichigo nodded Tsukune walked up next to Ruby and said," Hello Ichigo – san we never met properly, but my name is Tsukune and I'll help you with everything you need as well as explain what will happen throughout the video."

Ichigo then replied while taking his hand and shaking it," Ichigo is just fine and thanks I'll need it."

Tsukune then lead Ichigo to where he was to change and began to explain to him what was going to happen. Ruby then lead Hiromi into her changing room to change into a short black dress that stopped in the middle of her upper thighs and wore black high heels.

Once she was finished she headed out of the room and turned to see Ichigo leaving his dressing room as well. What he was wearing stopped her in her tracks; Ichigo was wearing a black button up t-shirt with the first three buttons were undone showing off some of his muscular chest and was wearing black leather pants with black dress shoes.

Hiromi could feel her face turn cherry red when her mind suddenly went to the gutter. Hiromi quickly shook her head away from her naughty thought before walking over to him.

Ichigo turned his head to see Hiromi walking over to him and what she was wearing made his face turn red.

*_**Well now this is one sexy surprise don't you agree, King?* **_Ichigo's hollow whispered.

Ichigo ignored him before saying," You look…beautiful."

Hiromi blushed at the comment before replying," You look handsome Ichigo."

"Now this isn't fair. How come the vampires get the hot guys!" a female voice cried out.

Both Ichigo and Hiromi turned to see Kurumu pointing a finger at Ichigo, causing Hiromi to shake her head.

Just then the director came and had everybody where they were supposed to be and so they began to make the video.

(A/N: Hey everyone I am not sure how to write out the music video, but I got my ideas for this chapter from you tube so you'll have to type in the name of the song and look for the music video. If you want a direct link then e-mail me and I'll send you the video. Thank you.)

"Nice job everyone!" The director called out once the video was done.

Everyone walked over to where they could watch the rough cut of the video. Hiromi stood in the back until everyone calmed down slightly. Ichigo had walked up behind her in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black boots underneath the blue jeans.

Ichigo then placed his head on Hiromi's shoulder blushing lightly at the thought of what they had to do for the video. Ichigo could still remember the lyrics well:

_**(Enrique Iglesias – Bailamos)**_

_**Esta noche bailamos**_

_**Te doy toda mi vida**_

_**Quedate conmigo**_

_**Tonight we dance**_

_**I lay my life in your hands**_

_**We take the floor**_

_**Nothing is forbidden anymore  
**_

_**Don't let the world in outside**_

_**Don't let a moment go by**_

_**Nothing can stop us tonight!**_

_**Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio**_

_**Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!**_

_**Tonight I'm yours**_

_**We can make it happen I'm so sure**_

_**Now I'm letting go**_

_**There is something I think you should know**_

_**I won't be leaving you side**_

_**We're gonna dance through the night**_

_**I'm gonna reach for the stars**_

_**Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio**_

_**Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!**_

_**(Whoa)**_

_**Tonight we dance**_

_**(Whoa)**_

_**Like no tomorrow**_

_**(Whoa)**_

_**If you'll stay with me**_

_**Te quiero, mi amor**_

_**Quedate conmigo**_

_**Esta noche **_

_**Quedate mi cielo**_

_**Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio**_

_**Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!**_

_**Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over**_

_**(Como te quiero, como te queiro)**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio**_

_**(Como te quiero, como te queiro)**_

_**Bailamos! Gonna live this night forever**_

_**(Como te quiero, como te queiro)**_

_**Bailamos! Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!**_

_**(Como te quiero, como te queiro)**_

Hiromi smiled before asking," You okay Ichi?"

Ichigo couldn't help, but smile at the nickname that was given to him by her. However, it was short lived when his hollow came and suddenly took control of his body.

Hiromi felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her waist and bury his nose into her neck. Hiromi blushed before gently placing a hand on one of Ichigo's hands.

What she didn't know was that Ichigo managed to pull his inner hollow from controlling his body.

*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!* Ichigo yelled at his inner hollow.

*_**I want her now.* His inner hollow growled before moving to take control again.**_

*LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!* Ichigo yelled causing his inner hollow to growl before moving to attack him.

While Ichigo and his inner hollow had begun to fight it out Hiromi had felt Ichigo tighten his grip on her.

"Ichigo…" Hiromi muttered trying to see what was wrong when suddenly her Rosario began to glow.

*_Hiromi…Ichigo appears to be fighting something within his mind* _Hiromi's inner personality stated.

Before Hiromi could ask what she meant her inner self quickly stated,*_Look at his eyes!*_

Hiromi looked at his eyes and noticed that his right eye was starting to go black.

*_You have to do something quickly!* _Her inner self said urgently.

Hiromi quickly did the first thing that popped into her head and quickly place her lips on his.

Ichigo suddenly stopped his fight with his inner hollow when he felt something warm on his lips. Ichigo suddenly came to reality when he realized that Hiromi was kissing him. His eyes widen for a split second before he closed them and kissed back. Hiromi pulled away blushing red Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Ichigo asked blushing as well.

"Umm…I ah you….." Hiromi stuttered before she could really give Ichigo an answer Moka ran up to her.

"Are you ready for the next video? Are you okay, you look very red Hiromi – sama." Moka asked.

Hiromi went even redder, "Yes, I am ready, h-how about you Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't help, but smirk slightly before nodding his head. He would get his answer when they left, but was thankful nobody saw that.

Hiromi then went to her dressing room when she began to criticize herself for what she did.

*_About time you showed some back bone. After all Ichigo seemed to have enjoyed it as well.* _her inner self snickered.

Hiromi blushed even more while she quickly got dressed into her dark red spaghetti strap shirt that was dark around her breast, but the rest was see-through. She wore a golden chain around her waist and wore tight black pants and high heel shoes as well as a leather jacket. Hiromi put dark red lipstick on and blue eye shadow finishing off with her gold hooped earrings.

Hiromi exited her dressing room to see Ichigo leaning against the wall stopping her dead in her tracks. He wore a black t-shirt that was tucked in his black pants black shoes and wore a black leather jacket with a golden chain around his neck.

*He…* Hiromi couldn't even finish her thought when he looked at her with his brown eyes. Suddenly they turned gold as he seemed to stalk toward her. Hiromi's breath caught in her throat when Ichigo stood nearly a couple inches away from her.

"Ichi-" Hiromi was cut off when Ichigo crashed his lips on hers before pulling away smirking at her. Hiromi had noticed that his eyes were still golden, but when he blinked they turned back brown.

"I'm sorry, Hiromi. I'll explain what's going on with me when we head home okay." Ichigo said looking down ashamed that he allowed his inner hollow to take control again.

"Ichigo…" Hiromi said gently placing a hand on Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo looked at her placing a hand on hers before placing a kiss on her palm. Hiromi smiled before placing a peck on Ichigo's lips before heading off to the set. As she walked off Ichigo smiled before following her instinctively he knew that what happened today will change their relationship entirely.

"WELL DONE EVERYONE! TWO VIDEOS SUCESSFULLY MADE!" The director yelled out. Everybody cheered in happiness causing both Ichigo and Hiromi to laugh.

While everyone was watching the play back of their final video Ichigo looked at Hiromi before asking," Want to head home?"

"Yeah." Hiromi replied as both her and Ichigo gathered up their uniforms and headed out of the studio.

While on the way to Hiromi's house Ichigo began to reply their last song in his head.

_**(Diddy feat. **__**Christina Aguilera – tell me)**_

_**[Ichigo:]**__**  
Can you feel me  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Ooh yeah  
On the dance floor  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Lets play a game  
On the **__**dance floor**__**  
(Oh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah **__**[Hiromi:]**__**  
Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me waiting patiently  
And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody  
But there's something about you  
That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak **__**[Ichigo:]**__**  
You're dreams fulfilled  
You're rocking with the best  
Unforgivable I'ma put your limits to the test  
You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest  
You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath  
(Don't stop)  
I'm the first, I'm the next, I'm the end  
I'm the boss, in your thoughts, that'll make your mind bend  
Look how I approach you, look how I expose you  
Look how I`ve studied every move, now I know you  
I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you  
And do everything that I told you  
Get high with me, come touch **__**the sky**__** with me  
Fly with me, see life with new eyes with me  
(Don't stop)  
I'm the dream, I'm the one, I'm the reason you come  
I'm a king, I'm a hung, I'm a beast  
I'm the last thing your eyes see  
The passion's inside me, it's yours  
Now come try me, c'mon  
**_**  
**_**[Hiromi:]**__**  
Tell me, what you thinking about  
When your hands is all on me  
Cause I've been thinking about  
All the possibilities  
Ain't no other place that I really wanna be  
Cause you're sweepin' me off my feet **__**[Hook]**__**  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (Baby you're invited)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby) **__**[Hiromi: (Bridge)]**__**  
I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me  
Tell me how you want it, tell me how you want it babe  
I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me  
Tell me how you want it  
Tell me how you want it babe **_

_**Let's play a game**_  
_**Let's pretend for a second**_  
_**You don't know who I am or what I do**_  
_**Let's just put it to the side**_  
_**I can feel your heart beating**_  
_**I can hear you breathing**_  
_**Look into your eyes**_  
_**Trying to see into your mind**_  
_**See into your soul**_  
_**See, no limits to the levels**_  
_**Me and you can go**_  
_**When it's me, I take control**_  
_**But it's something about you**_  
_**That makes me wanna change**_  
_**I like the way you dancing**_  
_**And the way you play the game**_  
_**I like the way you take away the pain**_  
_**The way you tell me that you want it**_  
_**Not saying a thing**_  
_**The way you got me going**_  
_**Got me going outta brains**_  
_**I see us going at it**_  
_**Going in and out of them lanes**_

_**I don't want your innocence**_  
_**I don't want you to stutter**_  
_**I don't want a commitment**_  
_**I don't want you to suffer**_  
_**I don't want your number**_  
_**Baby, I want you to wonder**_  
_**I want you to come up**_  
_**Looking like something you wanna**_

_**Boy, I got my eyes on you**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**I can picture you in my room**_  
_**Until the morning**_  
_**I don't even know your name**_  
_**Boy, I need to know your name**_  
_**I'm hoping that you feel the same**_  
_**Tell me if you want it**_

_**I know you're gonna like it (I know)**_  
_**So tell me how you want it (Tell me)**_  
_**And you don't have to fight it (You don't)**_  
_**Cause baby you're invited (Baby)**_  
_**I know you're gonna like it (I know)**_  
_**So tell me how you want it (Tell me)**_  
_**And you don't have to fight it (You don't)**_  
_**Cause baby you're invited (Baby)**_

_**Boy, I got my eyes on you**_  
_**Tell me what you wanna do**_  
_**I can picture you in my room**_  
_**Until the morning**_  
_**I don't even know your name**_  
_**Boy, I need to know your name**_  
_**I'm hoping that you feel the same**_  
_**Tell me if you want it**_

_**Do that shit do that shit do it**_  
_**Do that shit do that shit do it**_  
_**Do that shit do that shit do it**_  
_**Do that shit do that shit do it**_

"Ichigo about that kiss I gave you earlier." Hiromi said quietly causing Ichigo to snap out of his little trance.

"Ichigo do you have another personality? Like how I have my inner self?" Hiromi asked innocently.

Ichigo stiffened a little, but sighed he knew that he would have to tell her.

"I guess you can say that however it's hard to explain it. You see he's my inner hollow kinda like your inner self, but more hateful…" Ichigo stated looking down at the concrete.

"We are two peas in a pod you and I, but I am glad." Hiromi stated smiling brightly.

Ichigo chuckled, but stopped short when he felt Hiromi bit into his neck and began to drink his blood.

Ichigo face went red before he pulled away and said frantically," What was that for?"

Hiromi laughed before she placed a kiss on his lips and asked," What are we Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at her smiling slightly before saying," Might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend since my inner hollow had been very possessive of you lately."

_***Might I add that I am not the only one, king. You are also getting possessive to. Or do I have to beat that word into you?* **_Ichigo's inner hollow taunted.

"Hollow?" Hiromi asked when she noticed that Ichigo began glaring at the side walk.

When he nodded Hiromi laughed and grabbed his hand as they continued to walk down to the house.

As they arrived Ichigo looked at Hiromi before giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichi." Hiromi said as she entered her house.

Ichigo then headed home when he arrived all hell broke loose.

"ICHIGO!" his dad yelled jump kicking him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD! WHAT DID I DO?" Ichigo yelled at his dad.

"YOUR LATE SON AND YOU LET YOUR GUARD!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I AM GOING TO MY ROOM!" Ichigo yelled stomping up to his room. Thankfully Kon was in his sisters' room so he wouldn't be problem. Ichigo then got changed and headed to bed smiling as he thought about Hiromi as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll stand by your side: Chapter 6:

Ichigo was awoken the next day with his dad busting into his room and jumping upon Ichigo's back.

"SON WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE ON TV," Ichigo's dad yelled at him as he pulled on his arm.

"GET OFF ME DAMMIT," Ichigo yelled back before throwing his dad off him.

"You better watch out for females today, Ichigo." Karin stated in her bored tone.

"When were you going to tell us, Ichigo about singing with Hiromi," Yuzu said in a shocked tone.

It took Ichigo a minute to process what they were saying until it hit him.

However, when Ichigo looked at the clock his eyes widened and yelled out," DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ichigo the proceeded pushing everyone out of his room and quickly got dressed in his school uniform before running out of his room and out the door.

As Ichigo ran down the path and made a tight turn around a corner when he ran into Hiromi knocking her down and causing her skirt to fly up giving Ichigo a nice view of her black laced underwear.

Ichigo's face reddened to the color of Renji's hair before he yelled out," I'M SORRY HIROMI!"

Hiromi quickly pulled down her skirt and turned to look over at him before replying," It's okay Ichigo."

Ichigo face instantly went back to normal when he saw the worried look in her eyes. Ichigo helped her up and grabbed her bag handing it her when she took it she also went and picked up a long item that appeared to wrapped in a blue cloth with red ties at the ends of it.

"What's that Hiromi?" Ichigo asked.

Hiromi looked at Ichigo before biting her lip, Ichigo then gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him before saying," You know you can tell me anything Hiromi."

"Ichigo… yesterday after you escorted me home. My parents were sitting in the living room looking extremely worried. My mother and father were looking at this as I walked into the room."

"Wait so you don't even know what that is?" Ichigo asked.

Hiromi shook her head before continuing on with her story," My parents looked at me before my father stood from the couch grabbing this and handing it to me. He said to me," Hiromi we will explain more to you later, but promise me that you will carry this with you all day tomorrow and do not open it unless you are in extreme danger." I looked at my father and before I could speak another word my mother walked over to me and pulled me into a hug before asking me," Do you remember the time when I went to Toudou Academy and the accident there?""

Ichigo looked at her in surprise and exclaimed," You had an accident there? And isn't that academy famous for the enormous fights that go on there?"

Hiromi nodded before scratching the back of her head sheepishly," Yeah about that… you see I had been there nearly a month training under my friend that I had made in Juken Club. I was on my way there when I was hit by a drunk driver… well I was rushed to the hospital where I needed a blood transfusion. Aya was the first one there and instantly offered her blood. The thing about it is that her family is known to possess what is known as the Dragons Eye. Well since they really didn't know about my vampirism I winded up absorbing that into my own blood and making it my own."

Ichigo looked at her in shock before asking," What exactly did you learn there?"

"Eh heh…um… I learned martial arts, such as Capoeira, karate and other martial arts and I know different supernatural attacks…." Hiromi laughed nervously.

"Supernatural attacks?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes one of my friends Souichiro Nagi is part of Demon Exorcist family and so I winded up learning the Dragon's Fist because his blood from one of his fights winded up in my mouth and well the same thing happened with his blood as with Aya….I really hated myself and sometimes still do."

"Why?"

"When blood enters my mouth rather by accident or on purpose I wind up learning things that I wanted to learn on my own so I feel like a fraud. Eventually they all found out what I was, but they still accepted me and that was what made me happy. But do you want to know what makes me even happier, Ichigo?" Hiromi asked as she stood in front of him.

Ichigo smirked slightly before pulling her to him," I think I know what it is."

Ichigo the placed a kiss on her lips before turning to head to the school," Coming?"

Hiromi laughed before running to catch up with Ichigo with her wrapped object in her hand. As well as her school bag in the same hand when she caught up to Ichigo she slide her hand into his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Ichigo looked at her with a smile before looking back with a light blush on his cheeks.

As they entered the classroom Keigo yelled out," HOW DID YOU GET ON TV, ICHIGO?"

Ichigo sighed and let go of Hiromi's hand to elbow Keigo in the face and growled," Too loud."

Hiromi laughed lightly as Keigo shot up and yelled out," AND YOU LIED ABOUT HIROMI BEING YOU GIRLFRIEND!"

Ichigo was about to say something when Hiromi stepped next to Ichigo and said," He didn't lye we only started dating yesterday."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed looking at the two in shock.

Ichigos' eye began to twitch in irritation, but before anyone else could say anything Orihime came into the classroom followed by a male she had never seen before. He had blonde hair that was cut to the middle of his ears and had brown eyes. Hiromi also noticed that he appeared to have a tongue piercing.

"Ichigo… Who is that talking to Orihime?" Hiromi asked innocently.

"His name is Shinji Hirako. Be careful around him okay." Ichigo said looking at Hiromi.

Before Hiromi could ask anymore Shinji ran up to her and asked," Hello I don't believe met. My name is Shinji Hirako. And you are my beautiful lady?"

Hiromi smiled before replying," Hiromi Hiroshima."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman such as yourself." Shinji said before taking Hiromi's hand placing a kiss on her knuckles.

*_**King, Might I suggest that you beat him to death or better yet kill him.* **_His hollow hissed out.

*For once I am in agreement about something with you* Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then quickly and quietly left the classroom and went to the classroom where Ikkaku was at. He then opened the door and stalked in ignoring the looks he was getting from not only the Shinigami in the room, but the other students as well.

Ichigo then stalked over to Ikkaku and in the most sickly sweet voice he asked," Mind if I borrow your wooden sword?"

Ikkaku looked at him in confusion before Ichigo snatched from his pants before he had a chance to reply Ichigo then stalked out of the classroom not noticing or caring that his Shinigami friends were following him.

Ichigo then reentered the classroom and saw Shinji flirting with Hiromi, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Ichigo then walked up right behind Shinji who stopped when felt the murderous aura that was coming from behind him as he looked over his shoulder Ichigo stood there with a sadistic grin on his face and his eyes were golden.

"Hirako, you have 5 seconds to run before I beat the living shit out of you for touching _MY_ girlfriend." Ichigo growled out.

Shinji then started to head toward the door with Ichigo calmly walking toward him with the same grin on his face when suddenly the door flew open and Shinji was ran into. Shinji felt something on his lips he opened his eyes to find the hottest girl straddling his hops and her lips on his.

The girl quickly pulled away before pulling him and apologized blushing before running over to Hiromi.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Hiromi asked surprised when Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Hiromi can I borrow some money to get my tongue pierced?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you want your tongue pierced Ruby?" Hiromi asked.

"Because Kurumu dared me to get tongue piercing and then French kiss a random guy with it." Ruby exclaimed.

Ichigo who was beating the life out of Shinji looked at Ruby before grinning. He then pulled Shinji over to where Hiromi and Ruby stood and said," Don't worry about the guy you can do that with him."

Ichigo then pulled Shinji up to Rubys' face where she got a good look at him.

Ruby smiled before nodding in approval and placed a kiss on Shinji's cheek before grabbing the money that Hiromi gave her and ran out of the classroom leaving a stunned Shinji and a smiling Ichigo and Hiromi.

The bell rang for the classes to begin and so everyone got into their seats and waited for the long day of school to begin.

(Lunch)

It was right around lunch time when Hiromi noticed that Orihime was looking upset as she looked out a window in the hall.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Hiromi asked her,

"Oh! Hiromi I didn't hear you. Nothing is the matter." Orihime replied nervously.

"Orihime… Are you upset that Ichigo and I are dating?" Hiromi asked.

When Orihime looked down in shame Hiromi sighed before pulling her into a hug.

"Orihime, I am glad that you have feelings for Ichigo and I am not the type of person who get's jealous of her boyfriend having female friends. I am glad to know that someone will be there for Ichigo should anything happen to me to help pick him-self up." Hiromi said smiling.

"Hiromi…" was all Orihime could say before hugging Hiromi back.

"All better? Let's continue to be friends Orihime." Hiromi said as she held Orihime's hand in her own.

Orihime smiled before they both headed up to the roof to enjoy their lunch with the people that they love most.

(After school)

"Man I am glad today is over." Ichigo exclaimed before wrapping an arm around Hiromi's shoulder.

Hiromi nodded in agreement shifting the stuff she carried in her right hand into her left before wrapping it around Ichigo's waist placing her head on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled before placing a light kiss on her head.

"You know I think Shinji and Ruby will make a cute couple." Hiromi stated.

"Yeah I am sure they would. I was too busy trying to kill his boney ass to really care, but now that I think about I am sure she will put him in his place." Ichigo replied smirking.

Hiromi laughed before pecking him on the lips pulling away blushing slightly.

Ichigo chuckled as they arrived at the front of her house Ichigo then turned to Hiromi and said," Remember that you call me after you talk to your parents okay?"

Hiromi smiled before placing a kiss on his lips before pulling away nodding. Ichigo saw her go to the door and take deep breath and entered the house. Once she was inside Ichigo then turned and headed to his not knowing that tomorrow was the beginning of what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll stand by your side: Chapter 7:

Hiromi entered her house and was greeted by a strange site, her father her was dressed in a shinigami uniform that was the same as the one Ichigo had described to her when he was in his soul form, but he was also seemingly wearing a white cloak like vest with the kanji for zero written in the back. His silver hair was cut short except for the long ponytail in the back of his head and he had brown eyes.

"Father, mother I am home." Hiromi said nervously.

When her father turned around he smiled at her and that was when she noticed that her mother was sitting on the couch. Her mother had black hair that stopped at her neck and her eyes were glowing red.

"Hiromi, we are glad that you are home and you deserve and explanation on why we asked you to carry that sword with you." Hiromi's father said pointing to the thing wrapped in blue.

"Sword," Hiromi replied confusedly.

Hiromi's father chuckled before sating," Remove the wrapper."

Hiromi looked at her father before moving to the couch next to her mother and un-wrapped the sword she stared at the sword in shock it looked liked the cured Reiki sword that she had seen before coming back here. Its hit was red with purple cloth wrapped into the hilt; the sheath was black with purple cloth wrapped around it as well, but that was not what got her attention it was the black and red mask on the front of it where she assumed the hilt ended and the blade began.

"This sword is a unique Zanpakuto." Hiromi's father explained.

"How is it unique father?" Hiromi asked.

"This Zanpakuto has its own soul normally Zanpakuto's are part of the wielders' spirit and their spirit energy. This one has been passed down in my family for many years and it is guarded carefully however since these times have become more dangerous I asked my father to allow me to see if this Zanpakuto will accept you as its master." Hiromi's father explained.

When he noticed his daughter's confusion," There is a story behind this Zanpakuto. It is said that the very first Shinigami and Hollow fought in a vicious fight, but the Shinigami won the fight and instead of killing the hollow the Shinigami somehow made it into the sword before you. It is said that the blade can only be read by those who have defeated the hollow spirit within the sword."

"But father why give this to me? And who would guard the blade?" Hiromi asked.

"Hiromi, I am the Captain of the Royal Guard or Squad Zero as well as the youngest of the kings' sons." Hiromi's father explained proudly.

"Really?" Hiromi asked in awe.

When her father nodded she smiled happily.

"Hiromi I want you to be able to wield this blade because I believe that two of your friends will be targeted. One is your friend Ichigo Kurosaki and the other is Orihime Inoue."

"But why?" Hiromi asked worriedly.

"I have sensed that the power that those two possess though I am not aware of any reason I suggest that your friend Orihime doesn't leave to any place other than Karakura. Have stay with friends that will be able to defend her as well as protect themselves. Ichigo I am sure will be fine, but he will need help." Hiromi's father said.

"That is why your father and I thought that you should be prepared for anything that he might need help with. Thus we gave you the blade. Hiromi, if you could achieve power beyond that of the strongest Shinigami or Hollow, beyond any Arrancar or Vizard what would you do with it?" Hiromi's mother asked her.

Hiromi thought of it before turning to her mother and answering," I would protect everything that I cherish and will conquer anything that threatened it."

Both her parents looked at one another before looking back at her and smiled before her father replied," Good answer."

"Hiromi this will be extremely difficult are you ready?" Hiromi's mother asked.

Hiromi nodded her head before standing up with her mother and followed bother her parents to the kitchen. Her father then walked in front of the table and crouched down pressing a secret button which moved the table to the right to reveal a set of stairs leading downward. As they descended down the stairs they reached a tunnel which lead to an extremely large area where nothing but dirt and large rocks lay.

"Hiromi this area was designed for when the time came for you to fight with this Zanpakuto that there would be enough room and a strong barrier to keep both of your spiritual pressure from collapsing the whole area."Hiromi's father explained.

"Then how do I get started father?" Hiromi asked.

"First remove the blade from the sheath. Then bight your thumb hard enough to bleed, then you must run your thumb down where you see the hollow mask at. From there the spirit should reveal itself and you must be prepared to fight it as if you were going to die. No one knows if it will kill you or let you live." Hiromi's father explained.

Hiromi nodded in understanding, she then walked to the center of the area and pulled the sword from the sheath before placing the sheath down onto the ground. She then bit her right thumb until it bled before running her thumb over the mask portion of the sword. As soon as she did that the eyes of the mask began to glow red. They sword then flew from her hands and began to turn completely red.

The sword suddenly had Kanji appear around it and began to spin around it. Then two red dragons appeared on either side of the sword before they all disappeared in a large explosion of red aura. When the smoke cleared a Hollow stood in the area of which the sword once was.

The hollow had a black mask with two horns protruding from its forehead. It was completely white with the exception of the red lines that ran along its body. It stood about the same height as her and had claws on its hands and it's feet were made of if it had dinasour feet. Two large demonic wings came from its back and a long tail. It also had a hole where Hiromi assumed a heart once was.

The hollow looked at her before speaking," _**So you are the one who has awakened me? What for?"**_

Hiromi looked at it before answering," I awoke you because I need help protecting what I cherish most."

The hollow barked in laughter before looking at her with black and red eyes,"_** And why would I help you?"**_

"Because if you don't I am going to beat into a god damn bloody pulp!" Hiromi growled out.

The hollow looked at with glee in its eyes," _**I hope you do because I have no intension of helping you unless you make me submit to you. Though I must praise you for your soon to be pointless effort."**_

Hiromi growled out," You stupid no good hollow! I am so going to beat you senseless!"

"_**Hollow! Now I am offended by the lack of knowledge you have. I am the first and ultimate Vasto Lordes!"**_ The hollow growled back,

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU ARE I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR STUPID ASS INTO THE GROUND!" Hiromi yelled before charging the hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 8:

(Hey everyone sorry for taking so long updating! ^_^ I wanted to let everyone know that I somehow managed to have some of the events that went on in Bleach switched around so I am sorry about that. I was hoping that I could put Ulquiorra and Yammy in the first fight, but then the Shinigami wouldn't have been in there yet. So… Yeah messed up the events. T_T Sorry and I think I made Grimmjow OOC please help me there. Anyway enjoy! XD)

Hiromi charged at the hollow bringing her left leg up to deliver an over head kick, but the hollow dodged it. She then felt it's presence behind her and quickly turned to where she felt the presence swinging her fist in that direction. Somehow the hollow managed to dodge the attack and reappear behind her before slamming its fist into her back. Hiromi crashed into the ground causing the ground around her to break and crumble.

"_**How laughable if you truly wish for me to help you then you should be much stronger!" **_ the hollow taunted.

Hiromi managed to get up despite the pain that flooded her body she managed to stand up. Hiromi felt a metallic taste in her mouth she soon began to cough up a little bit of blood. Once she was done coughing she wiped her mouth as she glared at the hollow Hiromi then charged at the hollow and tried to deliver another high kick, but the hollow dodged the kick.

As soon as her foot hit the ground however chains seemed to have appeared out of now where. The chains then wrapped around her body the ends of the chains where chained to her ankles, wrists and on her neck. Hiromi was then hoisted into the air she then looked at the hollow.

"_**My, my looks like you're trapped. You have people you want to protect yet you can't even protect yourself. You're very useless!**_" The hollow taunted.

"_**Not only that it's sad that a creature such as yourself has become so degraded. You know that we are alike you and I. You feed on the blood of human while we hollows feed on the souls."**_ The hollow taunted her.

"No I am not! I am not like you!" Hiromi yelled at the hollow.

"_**So sure of yourself and yet so pitiful you are always wondering of what is there for you? What will you do when your friends find out what you are? Will they accept you or reject you? Face it you all alone in this little world."**_ The hollow taunted.

Hiromi looked down at the ground allowing her hair to shield her eyes from everything. Hiromi then began to remember the day that Ichigo found out her secret.

(Flashback)

_A young five year old Hiromi looks at a young six year old Ichigo with sorrowful eyes._

_ "I is sowry Ichi. I is a monster… I never want to be a monster…" A young Hiromi stated before she began to cry._

_ Ichigo looked at her before pulling her into a hug causing Hiromi's eyes to widen in surprise._

_ "It's okay. You know my secret too… so we both are different my mom told me to never judge a book by its cover so I won't judge you." Ichigo stated smiling._

_ "So we'll always be fwends, Ichi?" Hiromi asked nervously._

_ Ichigo nodded as they stepped away from each other, Ichigo then grabbed Hiromi's hand interlacing his pinky with hers and said," Promise. I'll always be your friend."_

(Flashback end)

Hiromi smiled at the memory before she heard her inn self began to speak,"_ We are one you and I now let us show this hollow that together no matter what anyone thinks we will always surpass those who threaten us and those we care for!"_

Hiromi then felt a new determination awake within her before she lifted her head up and glared at the hollow before saying," I am never alone. I have people who care for me! I will not give up nor will I let you stop me!"

Hiromi's eyes then turned red and red highlights began to appear in her hair as she pulled on the chains hard enough for them to break. Hiromi then quickly used her momentum and charged at the hollow with extreme speed causing the hollow's eyes to widen when Hiromi landed a solid punch to the Hollows masked face. The hollow then flew to the ground causing the ground to crack and break.

Hiromi landed on the ground panting she then quickly prepared to fight again as the hollow appeared from the hole that was made.

The hollow than began to laugh before saying,"_** Well done you have managed to land a hit on me and with impressive strength. It seems that I underestimated your power. Very well then I will help you on the condition that you never lose that strength. My name that the soul reaper gave me long ago is Shino Kage. (Shadow of Death)"**_

And with that the hollow turned back into the original blade and appeared in Hiromi's hand. Hiromi then heard a clapping from behind her and she turned to see her father and mother standing there with smiles on their faces.

"You did well, my daughter." Her father spoke with pride in his voice.

"Yes, now you know you where true power comes from." Her mother said smiling.

"Are now ready to truly master your Zanpaktou?" Her father asked her.

Hiromi nodded her head with determination in her eyes and waited for her father to begin her lesson.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo had just finished fighting with Rukia about her sleeping arrangements when he and Rukia felt several strong spiritual pressures that appeared to belong to the enemy. Ichigo then quickly left his body and headed to where he felt the spiritual pressure it was also then that he noticed that Chad was fixing to get hurt thanks to an Arrancar.

"Chad step back, okay?" Ichigo said to Chad before never taking his eyes off the enemy.

(With Hiromi)

Hiromi panted from her hours of training with her father and mother together, but thanks to them she had managed to figure out her new Zanpaktou. However, her victory was short lived when Hiromi's father face went extremely serious.

"What's wrong father?" Hiromi asked.

"It seems that there is a battle going on between Ichigo and his friends…" Her father stated.

As soon as he mentioned Ichigo and his friends Hiromi quickly ran out of the house despite her father and mother's call for her to stop. Hiromi started to run down to the intersection that was near her house just in time to see Ichigo crash land into the ground hard.

Hiromi noticed that Ichigo was wearing different clothing similar to what her father was wearing, but she decided not to dwell on that and ran toward him. As she did she heard Shino Kage begin to speak.

*_**Be careful there is a powerful enemy nearby and he is beating the shit out of your boyfriend.* **_

It was then that Hiromi noticed a man that had teal colored hair and wore a white jacket and weird pants. Hiromi also noticed that evil smile that seemed to stain his face. He then picked up Ichigo by the front of his clothes and began to punch him in his face. Hiromi then used her full speed to quickly rush the man and when she was about a foot away she high kicked him in the forehead sending flying backwards and destroying the street with him.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Hiromi asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm fine, but what the hell are you doing here its dangerous here." Ichigo yelled at her.

Before Hiromi could answer she heard a male voice from the smoke where she had sent the man flying to.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The man asked as he walked toward them.

Hiromi then stood in front of Ichigo causing the man to stop and look at her.

"Well now Soul Reaper I never thought you'd have to have a woman saving your sorry ass." The man said smirking at Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Hiromi demanded still standing in front of Ichigo, who struggling to his feet.

"It's not polite to ask someone his name without telling him yours first." The man taunted.

"Hiromi." Was all she said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto waiting for him to make his move.

The man laughed before reply," Arrancar Six, Grimmjow. If you plan on fighting me I hope you're stronger than that pathetic Soul Reaper behind you."

"Well you'll just have to find out won't you then." Hiromi replied deathly calm.

Grimmjow smirked and soon they were both fixing to have a fight of their lives on their hands.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll stand by Your Side: Chapter 9:

(Hey everyone sorry for the long excruciating update of this; to be honest I have been working on other stories that I nearly completely forgot about this story however I would like to personally thank HollySutterlin for PM me and so this chapter is dedicated to you, hopefully I don't disappoint. ENJOY! CX)

Hiromi looked at the man known as Grimmjow and was fixing to run at him when she heard Ichigo say," Don't Hiromi. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ahh…isn't that sweet the soul reaper actually has some dignity to try and fight this fight that his woman is planning on doing for him." Grimmjow taunted.

"Why you…" Ichigo began, but stopped when he noticed Hiromi standing in front of him still in her school uniform.

"Ichigo could you hold onto my Zanpakuto, I'm still learning how to wield it…" Hiromi said to Ichigo whose eyes widened at the sword.

_***Are you sure you want to do that, little one?***_ Shino Kage asked her with a little apprehension.

*I am sure, but I think my inner self and I can take care of him.* Hiromi thought to her.

***I am glad you have such confidence in us.* Hiromi's inner self said with a small smirk.**

Ichigo looked torn between making her stay and watch him fight or to see her fight.

_***What's the matter king? Don't want to see our queen fight for her kings?***_ Ichigo's Inner Hollow taunted him.

While Ichigo was thinking of a reply Hiromi grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed her Rosario in it which caused Ichigo to look at her. Ichigo eyes widened slightly as Hiromi pulled her neck back when she was sure that Ichigo had a firm grip. When the Rosario broke from the chain a red aura surrounded her and a red moon appeared in the sky as the bats swarmed around her Hiromi's hair began to change from black to red.

Hiromi then opened her eyes at Grimmjow who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell…" Grimmjow began, but stopped when he noticed from her smile that she now had definite fangs. Before Grimmjow could react Hiromi appeared to his right and kicked him sending him flying backwards into a couple of buildings.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the strength that Hiromi possessed, however when Hiromi turned her red eyes toward Ichigo he couldn't help, but stare in amazement. Hiromi began to walk over to him, but stopped when she heard Grimmjow laughing.

"Now this is a fight I've been wanting," Grimmjow said with excitement as he stood up from the rubble.

Grimmjow then charged at Hiromi raising his right fist to punch her. Hiromi then quickly ducked underneath his fist before using her own right fist to give him an upper cut, but Grimmjow leaned back avoiding it. Hiromi then used her right leg to try and high kick him, but he then caught her leg Grimmjow then used his strength and tossed Hiromi into the air before quickly disappearing and reappearing in front of her.

Grimmjow then went to kick Hiromi in the stomach however she quickly placed her arms up blocking the kick however it sent her flying back to the ground.

"HIROMI!" Ichigo yelled out before quickly flash stepping behind Hiromi catching her as they both landed on the ground causing them to make a huge crater.

"Well, now the soul reaper decides to try and save his woman…"Grimmjow said with a mutter.

"You're pathetic, Soul Reaper! Your girl gave me more than a fight then you did," Grimmjow yelled down to them.

"Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo said before letting a black wave of energy fly at Grimmjow who instinctively put his hand up to black the attack.

Hiromi looked at Ichigo was breathing heavily, but kept her body near his. Hiromi sighed in aggravation before taking the Rosario that was in the hand that was holding her and placed it back on the chain. Hiromi's hair went from red back to black and her eyes returned to their original color as well.

"Damn. What was that? Ulquiorra didn't mention that move in his report about your attacks Soul Reaper. Not a word." Grimmjow said with a smile on his face.

"Heh. So maybe I won't be so disappointing after all, Arrancar." Ichigo replied with a smirk on his face.

Grimmjow laughed before replying," Guess I might have been wrong about you. It may turn out you are worth killing after all." Grimmjow replied.

***Ichigo what are you smirking about?* **Ichigo's inner hollow asked.

_***You're acting confident.* **_His inner hollow stated.

Ichigo noticed that he could see his vision on his right side of his eye began to go black.

"Ichigo… is it your inner hollow?" Hiromi asked quietly looking at Ichigo with worry.

Ichigo looked at her before looking down in shame before nodding slightly. Hiromi then noticed that Ichigo had placed her Zanpakuto onto his back.

"Can your inner hollow hear me?" Hiromi asked him.

Ichigo looked at her with confusion before he heard his inner hollow say to him, _***Of course I can hear our dear queen. After all I am in your body.***_

Ichigo then nodded, Hiromi then said," Then please stop messing with Ichigo, if you do I'll do something in return."

Ichigo looked at with a slightly shocked look before he heard his inner hollow practically ooze happiness.

_***Oh I will just because our queen asked me too, don't worry Ichigo I'll tell you how she tastes when I'm done with her.***_ Ichigo's inner hollow stated with a large grin upon his face.

Ichigo growled in warning to his inner hollow silently vowing never to let the bastard out. Ichigo noticed that his vision began to clear up when Grimmjow asked," Hey Soul Reaper, just how long are you going stand there holding your woman?"

When Ichigo didn't reply Grimmjow then stated," Alright now it's my turn."

Grimmjow then began to pull out his sword, but was stopped by a man Hiromi never seen before. The man wore a white outfit without sleeves and an orange scarf. He had black hair that appeared to be put into a braids, but she couldn't be sure since was far away. The man appeared to be talking to Grimmjow about something, but all Hiromi could hear was punshiment.

Just then the man opened what appeared to be a portal and they both stepped in, but before the portal closed Ichigo called out," Wait, we're not finished here!"

Grimmjow then turned around to face Ichigo before replying," You should be grateful you're still alive. I noticed that the attack of yours takes a toll on you I could see it in your face. If it wasn't for your girlfriend intervening then you would be dead right about now. You better pray you never hear my name again Soul Reaper because the next time you hear will be when I kill you."

After Grimmjow finished the portal closed and they were gone.

"Ichigo, what's going on? Who were those people?" Hiromi asked Ichigo while gently pulling him into a hug.

Ichigo leaned into Hiromi gently placing his head on her shoulder before replying," It's a long story… I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this… If only I had been stronger…"

Ichigo trailed off when he felt Hiromi place a kiss on his forehead and replied," Then together we'll get stronger and together we'll face what is to come head on."

Ichigo couldn't help, but let a small grin appear on his face however that was short lived when he remembered what his inner hollow stated before he went into a remission.

"I want you to know that you'll have to be careful around me now until I can figure out how to control my inner hollow since you made him a promise… One that I intend to not let him fulfill…" Ichigo said looking at her.

Hiromi just shook her head before placing a kiss on his lips and then asked," Are you hurt?"

"No I can take this; I should be asking you that question." Ichigo replied.

"I'm fine after all I have my handsome knight catch me…" Hiromi said with playful voice.

Ichigo chuckled before placing another kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I'll tell you what's going on tomorrow okay." Ichigo said with a slight smile.

Hiromi nodded her head before helping Ichigo out of the large crater. Despite Hiromi's protest on leaving Rukia to him, Ichigo managed to get to go home and rest since tomorrow would be a trying day ahead of them. Little did they realize just how trying it was going to be.

(I am sorry that this chapter was lame, I had my collage finals today/yesterday since I am finishing this chapter at 3' O clock in the morning to try and get it up, but I promise the future fight scenes will be better than this one. Since my final are done and I have no more classes this summer. YAY! Anyway thanks for reading.)


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 10:

(I would like to thank my anonymous reviewer for the only review for chapter 9 and I am sorry for the wait for this chapter. Hope this chapter brightens up your day.)

Once Hiromi returned back to her home she wore a worried face as she entered the living room where her mother and father sat.

"Hiromi I am really concerned about your friend, Orihime. You need to call your friends to come to your school tomorrow after it's over. I have a feeling that this attack was only the beginning of what's to come. Hiromi would like to train some more?" Her father asked her.

Hiromi nodded her head and followed her father as he stood up and head back into the training room and began to train into the night.

(Next Day)

As Hiromi walked to school she had been waiting for Ichigo, but when he didn't show she began to walk to school hoping to catch him on the way. As Hiromi arrived at school with Shino Kage in the blue wrap that was on it before she knew that she was carrying a Zanpakuto. Once she arrived at the school she began to look for Ichigo's friends once she found them she asked them if they had seen Ichigo. When they told they hadn't Hiromi began to worry she also noticed the Uryuu was also not here either which confused her as well. As soon as school ended she managed to get Orihime to follow her to meet Hiromi's other friends.

"Hiromi – San!" Moka called out to her as Hiromi and Orihime walked out of the schools gate.

"Moka, is everyone here?" She asked Moka.

When she nodded she followed Moka to where the others were waiting.

"Orihime these are my friends; Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore. Guys this is my childhood friend, Orihime." Hiromi said as she pointed to each person, however, she also noticed that Ruby was not present.

"Hey where is Ruby?" Hiromi asked Moka.

"She is running an errand of the headmaster." Kurumu said with a small shrug.

"Headmaster?" Orihime questioned before Hiromi quickly replied back with a small smile.

"My friends go to a private school, so they have a headmaster and my friend Ruby is kind of like his assistant." Hiromi explained with a smile.

"Orihime – san would you like to see the where we make our music videos?" Moka asked when she noticed that Hiromi seemed to be in a hurry.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Orihime said with a grin.

"Okay Orihime why don't you go with them I need to talk to Ichigo. Is that okay with you?" Hiromi asked Orihime who noticed that she appeared to be worried.

Orihime nodded her head before she got dragged away by Moka and the others which caused Hiromi to smile slightly before she turned and began to look for Ichigo. Thankfully her father had taught her to find people by their spiritual pressure. Hiromi closed her eyes and began to look for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Hiromi couldn't seem to find it, but she could feel a faint trace of it near some abandoned warehouses. So Hiromi opened her eyes back up and began to make her way to the warehouse where Ichigo's spiritual pressure fades. Hiromi looked up at it and noticed what appeared to be barrier when Hiromi lifted her hand up to it she noticed that her hand went through it.

Hiromi to a breath before entering it and looked around when she noticed that the center of the large room had a staircase underneath a hidden panel. Hiromi descended down the stairs as she walked down the stairs she could hear fighting going on. When she heard Ichigo's voice followed by a loud crashing, which caused Hiromi to jump before she bolted down the stairs clutching her Zanpakuto in her hand. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that she was in a large open training area and in the center of it she noticed another barrier. Inside she could see Ichigo the black Shinigami outfit that he had described to her in his letter to her, not only that she noticed that he was wearing a white mask that was somewhat similar to her, but without the horns and was not black.

Hiromi noticed that he seemed to be fighting a young girl with two pigtails and she too had a white mask on. She also wore a red pair of sweat pants with white strips on the side and that were rolled up slightly. She also wore a white shirt underneath a matching jacket and sandals.

"Hiromi, what are you doing here?" a male voice asked to her right.

Much to her surprise she noticed that Shinji was walking toward her, but he wasn't wearing normal clothes.

"I came here so I could speak to Ichigo, what's going on Shinji?" Hiromi asked him with a confused face.

"You know her Shinji?" A male with silver hair asked him with a glare.

He had on what appeared to be a black tank top with a white outer lining and he had on dark green pants that went under his black boots. Hiromi also noticed a young woman with green hair and wore weird silver and orange one piece with a orange scarf her and her brown eyes reminded her slightly of Orihime, but completely. Next she noticed another young woman with black hair that seemed to be braided and wore glasses over her turquoise eyes. She also wore a uniform, but it was white and turquoise. The next person she noticed was an African American man with a star like black afro; Hiromi couldn't tell what color eyes he had beneath his sunglasses. He appeared to be wearing a dark green jacket and sweat pants along with tennis shoes.

The next man she saw had long wavy blond hair with purple eyes; he also wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath that reminded her of what gentlemen wore back in the 1800's. The last one there had pink hair with a pink mustache his golden eyes held a kindness that she hadn't seen in awhile. He wore a light green tuxedo and a white shirt with a yellow bow tie.

"Yeah, she's Ichigo's girlfriend and a friend to my girlfriend." Shinji stated with a small brush.

"WHAT!" The young woman with the green hair exclaimed loudly.

"I didn't know that carrot head had a girlfriend especially a pretty one like her." The green haired woman said with amazement.

Hiromi looked at her before nodding her head, suddenly Hiromi heard Ichigo yell out," STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Anna turned to see that Ichigo was now standing up glaring at the green haired woman before turning his gaze to Hiromi.

"Hiromi what are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to her.

But before she could reply the young woman with blonde hair yelled out," HEY YOU STUPID ASS WE AREN'T DONE!"

Ichigo then turned to yell at her when they heard a female voice yell out," Shinji!"

Hiromi and Shinji turned to see Ruby running toward them when Ruby saw her eyes widen before smiling at her. Ruby ran over to Shinji pulling him into a one armed hug since she was holding a package and then placed a kiss on his lips before turning to Hiromi.

"Hiromi you won't believe what I had to find again," Ruby said as she stood in front of Hiromi.

Hiromi shook her head as Ruby held up the package to her and much to horror she could tell that the mirror that had caused chaos in the school was in the package.

"Ruby! You didn't say hi to me," The girl with the green hair wailed grabbing the arm that held the mirror.

Just then to the horror of Hiromi and Ruby the mirror fell out of the package just as Ichigo turned around to see what the commotion was about when his reflection appeared in the mirror. Suddenly a light burst forth from the mirror and blinding everyone in the room just as soon as they heard the mirror land on the floor breaking they looked around to see what had when suddenly they heard Ichigo say," What the hell…"

"_**Jeez, King what did you do this time?" **_A male hollow voice said.

Ichigo froze where he stood and began to slowly turn toward his left and nearly fell at the sight that was before him. His inner hollow now appeared to have somehow gained his own body and was now staring at him with the same shocked expression as everyone else.

Hiromi stood there staring at the two men now before her on her left stood the Ichigo she would normally see and on her right a exact copy of him except that his hair and skin were really white and his nails were black. His eyes were black and gold the same gold that she would see in Ichigo from time to time. Though his Shinigami uniform was white and black instead of black and white.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING OUT HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled out pointing at him with a look of pure horror.

"_**My dear king, would you kindly shut up you're yelling is going to make me deaf and does it look like I know how I ended up here…"**_ Ichigo's inner hollow growled at him.

Hiromi could tell that this situation was going to be getting hectic and she was going to be caught in the middle of it.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 11:

(Meg: I am still alive! XP No worries I hope this chapter shall be worth your wait. ^_^ Thank you for the reviews.

Anonymous: I shall try to turn the heat up in this chapter, but not a full blown lemon…yet. I am reading some stories with lemons in them so I can get some ideas on how to write it! And to answer your review about Ichigo having his work cut out for him, yes sure will and poor Hiromi will be sandwiched between two hot versions of Ichigo. Anyway thank you for the review and here it the next chapter.)

Hiromi looked at the two in front of her before turning to Ruby who had picked up the mirror and looked at Hiromi with horror and worry.

"Ruby… How long will it take to get the mirror fixed?" Hiromi asked discreetly while everyone's attention were still on Ichigo and his hollow counter part who were arguing about something.

"I don't know maybe a month or two… The headmaster is going to kill me." Ruby said dejectedly.

" Don't forget Ruby you paid back you debt so he can't really do anything to you, but you might want to hurry and get the mirror fixed." Hiromi said quietly.

"True, but at least you'll have two hot guys all over you." Ruby said with a sly smile.

Hiromi blushed before replying," Ruby-"

"I know I was just joking with you…" Ruby said before Hiromi noticed that Shinji was walking over to them.

"Okay what was that?" Shinji asked causing everyone to look at them.

"It was an ancient artifact that my pervious headmaster wanted to collect since it is said to have a mystical power to the person who wields it grants the person one desire. But now it's broken and it might take at least a month or two to fix the mirror." Hiromi lied quickly and Ruby nodded her head.

"Great, so we are stuck with these two for the next month or two." The blonde haired girl complained.

Hiromi looked at Ichigo and his hollow counterpart before anyone could think of anything Hiromi hear her phone go off. She took it out and it read:

_Hiromi went to soul society. Be back in about two months time._

_ Love, dad and mom._

Hiromi sighed before saying," Well Ichigo's hollow can stay at my place since my parents just left on a business trip."

Hiromi then noticed that a smile began to creep up on his face before he replied,"_** I wouldn't mind staying with our queen after all she did promise me that she would do something for me if I didn't hinder the King."**_

Hiromi noticed a glint in Ichigo's hollow self's eyes though she couldn't make out what it was however Ruby seemed to notice which caused her to grin mischievously before she turned and quickly picked up the mirror and it's pieces before walking over to Shinji and whispering something in his ear before saying," Well got to get this to the headmaster, Hiromi enjoy your threesome with Ichigo and his hollow."

Hiromi's face went completely red before yelling back," RUBY!"

Ichigo's face also went red as well, but his hollow just grinned and replied back," _**I don't think the King would want to join in so I would have you to myself.**_"

This caused Ichigo to snap out of his momentary shock and run at his hollow and quickly stood in between him and Hiromi.

"Like hell you are! You aren't touching her, you bastard." Ichigo growled at him.

Ichigo's hollow just rolled his eyes before they began to argue back and forth and then it escalated to a full out fight.

"I'll be outside with Ruby and wait for you to finish fighting. I am sorry for interrupting, Shinji." Hiromi said before looking at Shinji apologetically.

Shinji just shook his head and replied back," It's alright besides this makes things interesting."

Hiromi smiled before saying her goodbyes and quickly leaving to catch up with Ruby who was surprisingly still waiting for her by the stairs. As the ascended the stairs in silence and exited the abandoned building they heard a male voice call out," HIROMI MY LOVE YOUR BODY IS MINE!"

The next thing Hiromi knew her clothes were shredded from her body leaving her in her lacy red bra and bikini set and her socks and shoes; Hiromi's eyes widened in horror before she let out a yell," AHHHH!"

"NEVER FEAR YOUR LOVER IS HERE!" The same male voice said before appearing in front of her.

The man stood slightly taller than her; he wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans with black boots underneath the jeans; He had blond hair that stopped at his neck and was wavy he also had blue eyes that seemed familiar to Hiromi it was then that it hit her, the man was Francis Marques, this man was a one of the fastest werewolves she had known and one of the main reasons she wanted to return to Karakura.

He smiled at her, but before he could say anything else a pair of fist came out of nowhere and punched him in the face causing him to fly backwards. Hiromi looked to see Ichigo and his hollow standing on either side of her with anger radiating off of both of them.

"Thank you…" Hiromi stated when Ichigo took of one of his shirts and placed it over her.

"NOOO…. I DIDN'T GET TO SEE HER SEXY SET OF UNDIES!" Francis said before running toward her, but was stopped by another punch from Hollow Ichigo.

"_**What the hell do you think you are doing? No gets to touch out queen and if you know what's good for you; you'll back off before I kill you.**_" Ichigo's hollow said with a sneer on his face.

Francis just shook his head before jumping back and said," I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO YOU FIENDS! I SHALL ONE DAY SEE MY LOVER NAKED!"

Both Ichigo and his hollow began to approach Francis with the intent to kill, but he quickly ran away. As much as they wanted to give chase to him they headed over to Hiromi to see if she was okay. They could tell that Hiromi was thoroughly embarrassed and just wanted to head home, Ichigo nodded before quickly going and retrieving his body and after all three said their goodbyes they all head to Hiromi's house.

After they managed to get Hiromi home without anybody noticing them as they stood outside Ichigo's hollow decided to break the silence,"_**This is your home, not bad though I would prefer something simpler.**_"

Hiromi smiled before opening the door and letting them in before quickly heading off to change into something other than her undergarments. When Hiromi got back she noticed that Ichigo's hollow seemed to be wondering around and so Hiromi looked at Ichigo and said," The man you saw his name was Francis Marques and he is one person the I do not like at all. I arrived at my previous school before he started to harass me, he would always play pranks on me to the point where he declared me as his lover and began a mission to see naked I had hoped that coming back here I would be of his torment… I guess not."

Hiromi was dressed in short shorts and a black tank top that stopped underneath her breast.

"_**I don't like him touching you though I got to wonder if you psychic…**_" Ichigo's hollow stated before noticing that he was getting two confused looks form his King and from their Queen.

"_**You somehow knew I liked red lacy thing, especially if they are on you.**_" Hollow Ichigo said as he walked over to her leaned against the couch with their noses just touching which caused Hiromi to blush.

"Back off," Ichigo said growling as he pulled Hiromi into his lap which caused Hiromi to blush redder.

"Umm…. Is it okay if I call you, Hichigo?" Hiromi asked his hollow self from Ichigo's lap.

"_**You can call me whatever you want because soon I'll have you screaming it.**_"Hichigo replied with a sly grin on his face.

"She isn't your sex toy, you asshole." Ichigo growled at him.

"_**Aww… what's the matter King afraid that our Queen will prefer me to you in the bedroom?**_" Hichigo replied with a taunting voice.

"She isn't _OUR_ Queen she is my girlfriend." Ichigo said with venom dripping in every word this only caused Hichigo's grin to sharpen.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath please don't break anything." Hiromi said quickly before heading up to her room and gathering her things.

"_**Mind if I join you?**_" Hichigo asked, but before Hiromi could answer she heard a loud *THUMP* followed by Ichigo and Hichigo yelling at each other.

Hiromi quickly entered the bathroom placing her stuff onto the toilet before starting the water for her bath. Once the water was filled she took off her clothes and entering the tub; relaxing. Suddenly, Hiromi heard the bathroom door open to reveal Hichigo entering the bathroom with anger on his face, but when he noticed that Hiromi was in the bathtub his face slowly melted out of one of happiness.

"_**Well this is a nice sight; to be honest I thought this was a guestroom. Glad to see I was wrong.**_" Hichigo stated with a grin on his face before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

It was then that Hiromi realized that he had no shirt on and quickly asked," What happened to your shirt?"

Hichigo smile seemed to widen slightly when he noticed that the red on her face began to deepen in color before replying," _**The King and I were fighting as I was trying to get away from him and his deafening yelling he wound up ripping my shirt from my body. Why? Like what you see?**_"

Hiromi blush deepened at the question before looking away from his toned torso which caused Hichigo to chuckle before he walked over and sat on the edge of the tub looking down at Hiromi. When Hiromi looked up at Hichigo her eyes widened when she felt him grab her head and slam his lips upon hers. Hiromi closed her eyes and began to kiss back when she moaned Hichigo took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Hiromi didn't realize that while she was kissing Hichigo she began to rise out of the water to get closer to his body heat. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom was swung opened to reveal Ichigo when noticed that his hollow self was kissing his girlfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID ASS!" Ichigo yelled out in anger before punching him in the face sending to the ground.

"_**You are starting to piss me off, my dear King. I was enjoying the Queen till your loud mouth came in.**_" Hichigo replied with a hiss.

Ichigo didn't comment, but began to approach his hollow self with the intent to kill him and soon a fight broke out in the bathroom. Before Hiromi could stop them there was a loud *RIP* followed by Ichigo and Hichigo tumbling into the tub. As they both got up Hiromi face became an inferno when she saw the now both Ichigo and Hichigo were without shirts and were extremely wet. It was then the Ruby's playful saying came into play in her mind, "**Enjoy your threesome…**"

Hiromi instantly covered her eyes to think of anything else, but the two half naked men that was now in the tub with her while she was nude. Ichigo and Hichigo stopped arguing and fighting long enough for them to look at Hiromi with confusion as why she suddenly turned red it then hit them both they were half naked and Hiromi was completely naked.

"Sorry Hiromi. We'll be leaving now." Ichigo said quickly his face too had gone red before wrapped his arm around his hollow counterpart and began to drag him out of the tube and bathroom while somehow managing to close the door behind them. When they were gone Hiromi took down her hand her face was still inferno red and she began to think about how long this stay was and how she was going wind up losing her innocence to either one of them or both of them at the same time.

Hiromi knew that these next couple of weeks were going to be long weeks and hopefully she would last them.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Stand By Your Side: Chapter 12:

**(I would like to thank Meg and Kitkat for their awesome reviews! Here's the chapter enjoy!)**

It had been nearly two weeks since Hichigo and Ichigo had been staying at her house and let's just say that it wasn't easy on Hiromi's poor virgin mind. There was never a moment when she would walk in either Ichigo or Hichigo taking a shower or changing, she also could feel the atmosphere change in to a very tense one. Today was no different as Hiromi walked to the bathroom and opened the door her eyes went wide and her face went red as she saw Ichigo in nothing, but a towel. When Ichigo noticed Hiromi his face went red causing Hiromi to quickly stutter an apology before slamming the door shut.

Hiromi placed a hand on her face before leaning against the wall.

*My poor mind…* Hiromi thought to herself.

*_Finally you are becoming a woman! What you are feeling now my dear is Sexual Frustrations now that two men are in your home._* Her Inner self stated with smugness in her voice.

*But Ichigo and I have only been dating a couple of weeks now and we aren't ready for that stage…* Hiromi said.

*_ Hmph… I won't believe this. You both have been in love since you were children._* Hiromi said, but before she could say anything more Hiromi noticed the bathroom door opened up.

"Ah… Sorry Hiromi…" Ichigo said with a small nervous smile.

"It's okay, Ichigo it's my fault." Hiromi replied with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, you can use the shower now…" Ichigo said, but stopped when he began to glare behind her.

"_**Well then mind if I join you then?" **_Hichigo purred right next to Hiromi's ear.

Hiromi's face went red before Ichigo growled before quickly grabbing his inner hollow and dragged him away. Hiromi then couldn't help, but think that something was wrong with her since her body would suddenly get extremely hot when she was around both Ichigo and Hichigo. Hiromi then quickly went to her room and gathered her clothes she then looked at her calendar that was hanging on her wall. Hiromi then did a double take before quickly grabbing her phone and began to dial Moka's number. Hiromi then grabbed her clothes and placed them in the bathroom when she suddenly heard Moka answer her phone.

"Hello, Moka… I need to ask you something…" Hiromi said with embaressment.

"What's wrong, Hiromi – san?" Moka asked.

"Moka have you looked at the calendar?" Hiromi asked while closing the door to the bathroom behind her and locked before sitting on edge of the tub.

"Oh one moment… OH NO! It can't be that time already, Oh Hiromi – sans are you alright? I know that during this time you are always in extreme pain is there anything you need?" Moka asked Hiromi in a worried tone.

"No, I just need someone to explain to Ichigo and Hichigo what's going on…" Hiromi said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry leave it to me, and don't worry you'll be better soon." Moka said.

Hiromi smiled before the hotness hit her again she then said her goodbyes to Moka before getting in and taking a cold shower, but despite that her body still felt hot. So she got out and quickly dressed in shorts and a short t-shirt. She quickly dried her hair and went into the living room to see that Ichigo and Hichigo were fighting with each other, but stopped when Hiromi entered. It was then that they both noticed that something was wrong with Hiromi she seemed to breathing hard and seemed to sweating.

"Hiromi are you alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

As Ichigo approached she quickly put up a hand said," Please Ichigo stay away or I won't be able to control myself… I'll be alright…Moka should be calling soon to explain what's going on… until then please avoid coming to my room…"Hiromi then quickly turned and ran to her room ignoring Ichigo's calls.

"What's going?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"_**That's a good question…**_" Hichigo replied with his own frown as he leaned against the back of the coach.

It was then that they head the phone ring, Ichigo walked over to it and picked it up," Hello?"

"Ah, Ichigo; thought you might be the one to pick up is Hichigo there with you?" a female voice asked.

"Ruby?" Ichigo asked with confusion.

"Yep Moka asked me to tell you what's going on since she didn't feel comfortable talking about what's going with males." Ruby said.

Ichigo noticed that Hichigo was glaring at him, Ichigo mentally sighed with frustration before putting Ruby on speaker phone.

"So what's going on with Hiromi?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, vampires have what's known as mating seasons during this time a vampires hormones become rampant. So anything of the opposite sex that is close to their age or that they are attracted two. A vampire doesn't have to mate with anyone, but depending on the vampire if they don't mate it can become very uncomfortable for them to walk amongst people without wanting to jump their bones…" Ruby explained.

Ichigo looked at the phone with a blush staining his cheeks before he could say anything Hichigo then said with a smug smile," _**So our Queen is basically horny.**_"

Ichigo smacked Hichigo in the back of the head knowing what he was thinking, but just as Hichigo could retaliate Ruby said," Yes, basically, but it doesn't last for a short amount of time. It last for days and some of the vampire have to use themselves for relieving their ache. If they do either then it can become extremely painful and takes a toll on them that requires them freed frequently after the mating season ends until they are back at normal strength."

**(A/N: Hey everyone don't know if vampires actually have a mating season, but for the sake of the story let's pretend they do. Thanks XD )**

Ichigo then placed a hand on his face giving it light rub, before muttering thanks before hanging up with Ruby. Hichigo looked at Ichigo with a smirk before taunting," _**What's the matter King? Afraid that our Queen won't want it?**_"

Ichigo turned and glared at him before saying," That isn't it you bastard! I don't want her to feel like she is being forced into anything nor do I want to take advantage of her in her state."

"_**Is that really it King? You wouldn't want our Queen being in pain now do you? But if you're against it then I'll gladly take our Queen and make her feel things that you won't be able to do for her. Or you can join us your choice… Either way I'm going to have a taste of our Queen.**_" Hichigo said with a smirk.

Ichigo growled before glaring at him with most hated look on his face Ichigo then began to think of how he didn't want you to be in pain, but he didn't want his hollow it take advantage of you. Ichigo didn't know what to do.

**(I'm sorry for the characters' OOC ness and for a short chapter. Well Reviews what shall I do and who should Hiromi do? Ichigo, Hichigo or both or on with the story… Leave a review to decide. XD )**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Stand by Your Side: Chapter 13:**

**(I would like to thank Guest, finalfan21, XxLollipopZangetsuxX, shadowrave, and A.M.P 1008 for their reviews! I hope this makes up for the slow update. I was blushing throughout this.)**

Hiromi was spread out atop her bed the dark red sheets were tussled as the wine colored curtains were pushed tied to each bed post. Hiromi panted as her body began to burn yearning for a male to make her lust go higher. It only seemed to happen when she thought of Ichigo; a shudder ran through her body as the sun began to set lighting her body in the orangeish color here clenched tightly when she felt another spike of lush hit her body. It was then that she picked up her door opening; she turned to see Ichigo enter her room.

Her eyes widened in surprise before clenching again as a powerful wave of lust hit her body causing her hands to grip the sheets and her panting grew harder as she felt her core began to heat up higher.

"Ichigo, y-you shouldn't be here…." Hiromi managed to pant out turning her head away from him and making sure her eyes stayed closed.

Hiromi felt the bed dip down slightly before she felt a strong hand cupping her cheek and gently pushing it back toward him. Hiromi opened her eyes hesitantly before looking into Ichigo's expression which appeared to be one of concentrations and determination.

"I don't want you to be in pain… Not if there is something I can do about it," Ichigo stated before placing his lips onto Hiromi's.

Hiromi's eyes widened slightly before she closed her eyes and began to kiss back. As the kiss began to increase in passion Ichigo's hands traveled to Hiromi's shoulders before gripping them and urging her into a sitting position. Hiromi took the hint and sat upon her knees as Ichigo pulled away from the kiss looking at her with lust filled eyes. Hiromi licked her lips which caused Ichigo's eyes to darken further if possible. He then gripped the spaghetti straps of her shirt and gently began to push them off her shoulders. Once he got the shirt bundled around her waist Hiromi's top half was exposed to his wandering eyes.

Hiromi felt heat creeping into her cheeks, but managed to keep her lust filled mind upon the task at hand. Hiromi then placed her arms around Ichigo's neck before leaning her neck as an offering of submission. Ichigo began to kiss and nibble on her neck leading down to her right breast he glanced a look at Hiromi who was watching him with lust filled eyes and something else he couldn't describe. Hiromi nodded her head slightly as a sign for Ichigo to continue what he was doing. Ichigo allowed a blush to paint his cheeks slightly before he placed her right nipple into his mouth. Ichigo could hear Hiromi moan as he used one of his hands to pleasure her left breast. Soon he gave the twin the same treatment which caused Hiromi to pant and beg Ichigo to continue onward. He began to lye her down onto her bed before straddling her hips Ichigo then sat up looking at Hiromi's panting half naked form. He could feel his own body began to heat up to match Hiromi's.

Hiromi sat up and placed her hands onto Ichigo's chest allowing her hands to travel to end of Ichigo's shirt. She allowed her hands to gently take off his shirt allowing her to see his muscular chest. Hiromi could feel her body to heat up to an extremely high temperature. Soon their lips crashed into each other again with their lust becoming over whelming soon they were stripping each of the last article of clothing. Ichigo managed to stop himself long enough to look at Hiromi.

"I love you," Ichigo said to her causing her to break out of her lust filled brain.

Hiromi smiled and felt tears began to form in her eyes before she replied," I love you too."

Ichigo smiled before gently placing a kiss on her lips and began to enter her heat. He groaned when he felt her warm slick heat tighten around him. When he reached her virginity barrier he looked at her once more when she nodded Ichigo slammed through it which caused Hiromi to whimper in pain and tears to fall. Ichigo began to gently kiss away the tears soon Hiromi felt the pain to disappear and pleasure to take hold. She gently moved her hips which caused Ichigo to groan in pleasure. Soon he began to pull out before pushing back in which caused her to moan in pleasure.

Soon Ichigo began to pick up his pace as Hiromi begged him to go faster and harder Ichigo could feel her tighten around him.

"ICHIGO!" Hiromi yelled out when her orgasm hit her hard.

When Ichigo felt her walls tightened around which caused his own orgasm to hit him after wards he managed to fall to the side bringing Hiromi over to him. Both of them were panting and drenched in sweat Hiromi looked at Ichigo with love filled eyes. Ichigo smiled lovingly at her before giving her one last kiss before they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**(A couple of hours later)**

Ichigo awoke to the feeling of something on his chest, as he looked down at the woman who was lying on his chest. Ichigo smiled before gently getting out of the bed making sure not to wake her up and head to take a quick shower. After throwing back on his pants he headed down the stairs to try and make Hiromi something to eat. As soon as he entered the living room he was greeted by a very dark murderous aura emanating from Hichigo.

_***Well, King did you have fun?***_ Hichigo stated with growl.

Ichigo only smirked in response before heading to the kitchen and began to look for stuff to make something to eat. Ichigo could feel Hichigo glaring at him with a vengeance soon Ichigo began to start making eggs and bacon. The smell coming from the kitchen awoke Hiromi up; she stretch before gently standing up when she felt soreness in her lower regions. Hiromi smiled before she grabbed Ichigo's large shirt and pulled it on over her head.

She then headed down the stairs with care once she entered the living room she couldn't help, but smile at the sight before her. Ichigo was evidently in the kitchen with Hichigo glaring daggers at Ichigo's back.

"Now Hichigo, you shouldn't glare it's not becoming of you," Hiromi stated teasingly.

Hichigo whipped around to face her; his eyes narrow at the large black shirt she is wearing. Before anymore could be said there was a knock at the door causing Anita to walk over to answer it when she was stopped by Hichigo wrapping his arm around her waist.

_***We wouldn't want anybody looking at our Queen in this matter wouldn't we Ichigo!***_ Hichigo said.

Ichigo had turned off the stove once he had finished everything and walked out to see Hiromi in only his black shirt.

"She isn't an object. Hiromi's my girlfriend now move so I can answer the door," Ichigo stated angrily at his inner hollow.

Hichigo smirked before pulling himself and Hiromi away from the door as soon as he opened the door Ruby busted into the house. Running over to Hiromi and pulling her into a bear hug.

"YOU'RE NOW A WOMAN!" Ruby yelled excitingly.

"Ruby can't breath…" Hiromi managed to get out causing Ruby to let go of her.

"Sorry," Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Ichigo asked walking over to check on girlfriend worriedly.

"Oh the mirror is fixed so can you two please stand over here," Ruby asked with a smile.

Before Hichigo could object Ichigo placed him in a headlock and pulled him into the place where they were instructed to stand. Ruby then pulled out the mirror as soon as they both looked her way. A bright light blinded the room and when Ruby and Hiromi looked only Ichigo stood when the light disappeared.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Hiromi asked as she walked over to boyfriend.

Ichigo looked around before smiling at Hiromi and replied," Yeah I'm fine though my inner hollow is being an ass right now."

Hiromi didn't need an elaboration soon she pulled Ichigo into a hug before turning to Ruby and said," Thank you, Ruby."

"Yeah thanks." Ichigo said with a smile as he placed his arm around Hiromi's shoulders.

"It's no problem. Anyway I came originally to get this problem fixed. Ichigo you better take care of her. Now I'm off to see Shinji!" Ruby stated as she headed for the door.

"Ruby tell Shinji that I'll be heading back tomorrow and that he better be up for a fight," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ruby beamed at him before saying," Will do! See you guys soon!"

And with that Ruby left making sure to close the door behind her. Hiromi then turned to Ichigo and asked," What's for dinner?"

Ichigo chuckled and replied back," Breakfast."

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," Hiromi stated with a large grin.

"I love you too, Hiromi Hiroshima. Now let's eat." Ichigo replied back with chuckle before pecking her on the lips. Not realizing that tomorrow things were going to change drastically between them.

**(Well… Sorry for the crappy lemon. I hope you enjoy this chapter I might be posting another one soon since I am having a Bleach craving. ^-^)**


	14. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
